


Her Horseman, His Maiden

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Avoid chapter 10, Chapter 10 is cursed, Cinnamon Roll Original Character, Consensual Sex, Death is protective and kind, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Incarnation of Life, Life is my OC, Love Confessions, Makers, Making Love, OC is a cinnamon roll - Freeform, OC/Death softness, Rape Recovery, everything else is wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: This is a series of one-shots in semi-chronological order from when Death and Life meet to getting married, to interpersonal drama between the fam, to the Charred Council finding out, and finally to the Apocalypse and beyond. While some events may be connected, most of them are just sweet one shots.By the way, in a later chapter, Life does get sexually assaulted by an individual, BUT I will make it very obvious when it happens so don't worry.However, despite that bullshit, Life and Death's relationship is wholesome and pure fluff and genuine care for one another. Everything is 100% completely consensual between these two and there is no abuse between them so if you wanna read something wholesome, keep on reading!Without further ado! Enjoy!
Relationships: Death (Darksiders)/Life (OC), Death (Darksiders)/Original Character(s), Death (Darksiders)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 27





	1. The Horseman Meets His Maiden

Life adored humans, which was fitting since she was part human. However, beyond her appreciation and adoration for humanity, she also loved the celebrations they threw. Here she was, young but yet all grow up, looking out into the Human's Realm, the Third Kingdom, through her magic cystals, allowing her to gaze upon any realm she desired. It had been several thousand years since humanity was corrupted by Lucifer's Animus and yet humanity was not evil, not by nature at least. They were good and she knew this.

Besides, they couldn't be all bad if they could throw parties in celebration of a holiday!

Life watched the events with utter delight. She listened in on conversations, they spoke a different language to the Makers she knew and loved but she could always understand humans, no matter what language they spoke.

Children raced by, adolescents laughed absentmindedly as they danced together, and adults drank and told stories. But everyone would dance sometime. Life absolutely loved how ingenious humanity was, they made instruments that produced the most wondrous sounds and even more so when combined with other instruments. Their dances were fabulous and amazing and Life loved it when they sang. It was no wonder that she developed quite a love for both mediums of art. 

As everyone danced into the night, Life was never tired, she was invigorated by the excitement, the bliss, the beauty of it all. However, she could never be a part of that world. For her own protection, she knew this, but she still desired it all the same.

As all things must come to an end, the humans slowly went to their homes to rest, Life was left behind with some last few adults, who spoke amongst each other but never seeing her, of course. They spoke of the festival, of the evening, of their individual family members. They all looked warm, content... happy.

As the adults retired for rest, Life was left all by her lonesome, thinking to herself about the wonderful night she had just witnessed. But that was all it could ever be. Just her witnessing. She could never hold hands with a kind gentleman or sweet lady, never dance with them into the night. She could sing, but they would never hear. All who could hear was her family in the forests in her realm. 

How she longed to share a moment like that with someone.

* * *

Death had just finished reaping some souls who had dared to defy the Council. He hadn't known what they were guilty for, and frankly, he did not care. At this rate, he began to wonder what even was his purpose. All he did was settle the Charred Council's dirty work. But that was what he decided to do. He gave up so much for so much power.

"Pitiful." He scorned before summoning his trusted steed, Despair. He soon found himself transporting between realms, letting Despair guide the way.

Suddenly, midway through their journey, Despair began to halt, for some reason that Death could not see. "What is it, girl?" He asked her sharply. 

Despair neighed as she took a sudden turn and they exited the Serpent's Hole and into a new realm - very much not his own. For one, they appeared in a forest, thick and lively, with brilliant green leaves that still were beautiful as ever, even at night, which it seemingly was. Confused yet on edge, he dismounted Despair and gave her a semi-harsh look.

"Where did you take us, girl?" He asked. She neighed in response.

"Someplace safe?" He questioned. " _What_ is this place?"

She neighed again, this time sounding more final. Death grumbled slightly but accepted his steed's words. He decided to start looking around. He knew that he'd probably find signs of life here sooner or later. As he trekked through the forest, he could hear the sounds of rustling in the distance, and he could feel eyes on him. Animals, he knew, it was no person.

 _She_ was however.

He did a double take as he turned back ahead and noticed an opening that led to a large field, with a cottage right ahead. Outside was a strange figure, walking out of the house. 

It was a girl, short yet thin. She was dressed in clothing similar to how the Nephilim once dressed. However, her hair was far lighter and fairer than any he had ever seen. Sure, he had seen Angels with whiter hair, but hers looked smooth and soft and very fluffy. He watched her intently as she looked up to the stars above her. Approaching closer to the edge of the forest, he noticed her vibrant eyes - her sclera was lime green with the irises emerald green and with no pupils. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of them, radiant and bright. They were gorgeous. And his heart beat faster.

As he looked into her soul, he realized something interesting. He didn't know what to describe her as, but she was certainly not Angel or Demon. However, he could sense a combination within her. 

His heart stopped.

Could it be that a Nephilim escaped from the Four's blades? It took him a moment to realize that she was not _fully_ Nephilim. She was part _human as well_. Not even half human though. She had a sprinkle of everything almost. Nephilim, Human... and something he couldn't quite define. Something he had never seen before.

In utter curiosity, Death watched as she sat by a table, beautifully crafted and carved out of wood. He watched as her eyes were lit up by the light of the stars. Here was where he made his move. He took a tentative step out of his hiding spot and towards her. He was careful not to alarm her as he made it obvious he was approaching. 

"I couldn't help but notice you were here by yourself." He mused aloud. Despite his best efforts, she still jumped slightly as she turned quickly to look over at him.

Before suddenly, her eyes widened with fear.

And Death found himself not liking the look in her eyes.

* * *

Life was petrified. It was no human before her, but some kind of demon... angel... creature? She had never encountered a Nephilim before and therefor had no frame of reference for what exactly a Nephilim was. However, she could sense what he was but couldn't make out anything about his species. So she immediately assumed he was a Horseman of the Charred Council. 

She stared at him in terror.

They had found her!

* * *

Death watched as she jumped up from her spot and backed up, readying some kind of magic to fire at him should she want to. Baffled yet unmoving, he stared her down as she tried to look intimidating but failed miserably.

"I-I don't want any trouble, Horseman!" She exclaimed, trying to sound brave. 

He knew why she was alarmed. It was his status as a Horseman, and when they came to you, it usually wasn't good. But he hadn't been sent after her specifically and she didn't appear to have done anything wrong. She hadn't upset the balance so she clearly wasn't on the Council's radar. He just stared at her.

"I'm serious! Please, I don't want to be taken away." She begged, shaking like a leaf. At this point, Death did not want to frighten her any further.

"Calm yourself, girl. I am not here to punish you for any crime. I was brought here by my horse and happened to notice you. I don't recognize you or your species." He reassured the best he could. Her expression turned confused yet surprised.

"So... you're _not_ here to take me to the Charred Council..?" She asked unsurely. Death smiled slightly beneath his mask though she could not see.

"No, young one. I am not. But I am still curious as to what exactly are you." He stated plainly. 

The girl's eyes went from uncertainty to intrigued quickly. "Well, I'm one of a kind. My father, made me. He's a Maker." She explained calmly, having stopped shaking moments ago.

"You were created by a Maker?" Death inquired, curiosity laced in his voice. 

"Yes." 

"Hm..." He hummed softly. "Interesting..."

* * *

Life watched as the strange person before her studied her like she was something unusual yet fascinating. His orange, fiery eyes soothed her and relaxed her, especially now that she could see them closer. He had crossed the distance between them quickly and she found herself just as intrigued as he was. 

"What are you?" She replied.

"Hm?" The stranger said.

"What are you?" She repeated.

The man seemed to be deep in thought as he looked her over, as if to determine if she was lying or not. She smiled reassuringly. "I promise I don't know. I've never left my realm." She explained.

He pondered this over before nodding once.

"I am a Nephilim, a cross between an Angel and a Demon. My name is Death." He told her simply. He looked oddly comforted as he watched her expression turn into one of wonder. "And what is your name, girl?" 

Life smiled sweetly as she took a small bow and giggled. "How ironic is it that I meet Death, when I am Life." She replied poetically, in an effort to be dramatic yet pleasant. She had always been taught to be polite to people she met.

Death looked even more intrigued at this as he proceeded to study her once more. She finally could see his eyes more clearly. They were beautiful, a dazzling orange and some red mixed in. His were intense and cool, despite their fierce color. His gaze was one of sheer will and brilliance. He looked at her with confidence and interest and she swore that he could pierce into her very soul. She very nearly shuddered at how gorgeous they looked. 

His body was even further nothing to laugh at. He was toned and muscular, tall and towered over her. He was impressive and powerful. It made her mouth water and her body go stiff yet warm. He was called Death but it didn't matter to her, he was an absolutely an appealing of a male. Her heart fluttered as he leaned in and looked at her closely as if to find something.

* * *

"Indeed it is, girl... Life." He spoke her name, as if he was testing it on his lips. He found that he liked it. It felt so right to him for her name to escape his mouth. He noticed how flustered she appeared to be getting and wondered briefly why she was so red in the face. It didn't escape him how she twitched with delight as he said her name. He chuckled softly. If only she knew that she got to him just as much as he did to her. 

"I-I suppose since you are Death and I am Life, we s-should be complete opposites and hate each other? Like the Angels and Demons?" She laughed unhappily. Despite her unhappy tone, which he didn't enjoy, he liked how soft and relaxing her voice was. He wanted to have her whisper his name in his ear all the time it was that intoxicating. 

What was wrong with him?

He had never felt like this before. Sure, Strife had explained it to him regarding lust and desire but he never thought he's experience it himself. It always felt beneath him, as if it wasn't worth dealing with. He didn't have time for such trivial things. But this strange girl, this creature, she brought out something foreign to him. 

In an attempt to hide his desire, he laughed heartedly. "Perhaps."

"But I don't want that!" She exclaimed suddenly, which surprised him. "I'd rather us be... cordial, despite our opposites." She said gently, as if she was admitting a strange yet deep secret to him.

He couldn't agree more regardless.

* * *

The next couple of hours, Life found herself talking to Death about almost anything. She found out he had three other siblings, who were also servants of the Charred Council. She uncovered to him that she lived in this realm and that she used Sight Crystals to find places on Earth to watch.

"I live alone, but I often get visited my Father and family. It's rather peaceful and relaxing."

"Seems like it. Sometimes, I would give anything to live alone." Death replied.

"Why is that?" She asked curiously. 

"When you have siblings, it is rather intense... and rowdy." He explained, giving a slight chuckle. His eyes looked softer as he recalled some of his fonder memories of his younger siblings.

Life smiled in response to his words, before exhaling softly. "I sometimes wish I wasn't the only one of my own kind. At least you have a whole species." She commented.

There was a long pause before Death spoke again.

"Myself, along with my brothers and sister, are the last of our kind. We had to kill all of them in order to keep the Balance, as the Charred Council commanded of us." He admitted, with a lot of guilt seeping into his voice.

Life's heart broke for him. She felt the weight of his words and knew the burden that must have been. She couldn't even imagine all the lives to have been lost... Thousands of souls just dead... It hurt her physically to some extent. But she remained steadfast. She did not blame Death for the Balance that the Charred Council claimed to be keeping. But regardless, it was a tragic admittance.

She reached over and embraced him, projecting as much empathy and care as she could into the hug.

Feeling how stiff he got at her touch, she rubbed her fingers into his back and hummed gently under her breath. He relaxed almost immediately and even let out a small groan at how soft she was being. She giggled as his breath slowed down in her hold and how he slowly wrapped his arms around her, cupping the small of her back and lifting her into his lap, where she sat comfortably.

She wasn't too much smaller than he was, but she felt short in comparison. Though this position gave her a clear view of his face and his ever so beautiful eyes. She found herself lost in them once more as she trailed her hand over his cheek and she brushed her fingers against his mask. She didn't pull it off or attempt to, she figured that he wouldn't want such an invasion of his privacy. Instead, she wrapped her finger in a loose strand of his hair and played with it absentmindedly. 

"You're absolutely handsome, Death..." She whispered with desire and intensity in her voice. 

He snorted at that. "I doubt you would think so if he saw my face." He stated plainly. 

Life smiled sweetly as she shook her head. "I don't care. You've got a sweet heart. You care for your siblings and you love them dearly. You'd protect them with your life. I can see it in your eyes. Love to me is beautiful and so is life. Henceforth, you are handsome, Death..."

Suddenly, Death pulled her even closer to him and held her tightly. "You're the first to ever tell me such things."

* * *

It was insane how much he desired her. How much he wanted to rub his hands over her curves and her skin. To feel her hips and lift her dress, to slide himself inside of her and make sensual yet rough love to her. Creator, he wanted it so badly and he didn't know why. She was beautiful and kind and compassionate. All things he was not. But he felt something for her, a connection he never felt before. To his surprise, he wanted to explore said connection and he also wanted to give her a good fuck.

"I'm glad, Death. Everyone deserves to be loved." She replied softly.

Loved? Was that what she was showing him? Appreciation, validation, beauty, grace... love. He didn't know how to respond to her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before but he found that he absolutely did not care for it made her even more desirable and gorgeous. He liked her words and he found himself liking her as well.

They gazed into each others eyes. Both knowing what they wanted but weren't certain if the other party was receptive. Life smiled sheepishly as she avoided Death's gaze. "So... um..." She began softly but trailed off.

Death didn't seem to realize her flustered expression. "Would you like to-"

"Bed me?" They both said in unison. Both parties stared at each other in shock as they furiously blushed and desperately tried to avoid each others' eyes. While Life could not see Death's expression, he knew he was blushing mad and was not fully able to look away. He gave her a sheepish look as he struggled to maintain his composure. Life's expression, meanwhile, was on full display and he could see every bit of her blush and embarrassed yet receptive look.

Suddenly, she giggled. She sounded so sincere and warm as she giggled sweetly. He couldn't help the smile that reached his eyes as he chuckled with her. When they both stopped laughing, Death stroked her hair gingerly, as if afraid to hurt her. He gave her a soft yet reassuring look. 

"Are you certain that this is what you desire?" He asked tenderly. 

Life blushed a bit but nodded. "More than anything."

"In that case," He leaned in, brushing his hands over her hips and letting them linger as he hovered his face over her neck and whispered seductively into her ear. "May I..?" 

She shuddered at his closeness before nodding once more and wrapping her arms around his strong neck as he proceeded to undress her and she him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 5/21/2020 - I changed some things about Life's life (lol) and some choice dialogue alongside the fact that she never actually left her realm.


	2. The Maiden Takes the Horseman Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life decides that Death needs to bathe more often and so she decides to take him to a hot water spring in the Forge Lands. Death is grumpy about it but Life is good at encouraging him.

Life was busy as a bee. Always she was at it with her garden, planting new plants and ever expanding her garden. While it was the size of her home now, she knew it would become huge someday and that akin to a king’s garden. Or a queen in her case, even though she was no such royal. 

It was when she was watering some of the plants that she finally noticed the foul smell that crossed her nostrils. She shook her head and followed the scent which led to the entrance of her garden and in turn her home. She looked up and saw Death, the Nephilim she had known for a year now. However, his scent was certainly nothing to swoon over. He was absolutely filthy - covered in dirt and dried blood, none of which was his. 

She had always wondered where the Charred Council would send him and to what awful missions he needed to complete. Whenever she pressed him for details, he never told her anything straightforward. He had many secrets and he liked to keep it that way, which she would respect. He would tell her when he felt comfortable telling her.

“Death!” She exclaimed, though made no move to embrace him. He gave her a soothing look.

“Hello, Life. How does gardening go?” He inquired curiously though with not much emotion. Which was typical of him, she knew. She smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s quite good! I have more seeds and thus cannot wait to plant them! You simply must stay for a bit and watch.” She begged. He chuckled slightly.

“I was planning on it.” He said softly as he reached for her, to which she stepped back and lifted her arms. 

“No, Death. I refuse to touch you while you are absolutely filthy.” She stated firmly. Death gave her a surprised look.

“You’ve never complained before.” He remarked.

“Well, probably because now it’s very obvious. Have you smelled yourself lately, my dearest?”” She giggled slightly. He rolled his eyes, of course his lovely friend would find something funny in that.

“Yes, and I don’t smell bad.” He stated. Life graced him with an ‘are you serious’ look before she smirked and looked at him gingerly, a plan unfolding in her mind. 

“Well, as a lady and as your friend, I absolutely forbid you from approaching me within a yard.” She decred in a sophisticated and final voice. Death looked utterly stunned at that, yet he immediately grew frustrated, though he did not show it to the best of his ability. Life however certainly noticed, for she had picked up many of his gestures and body language from being so close to him. “Unless!”

At that, he looked hopeful. 

And then she smiled slyly. “Unless you come bathe with me.” 

His hope vanished and was replaced by disappointment and stubbornness. He planted his foot down metaphorically and looked her in the eye.

“Absolutely not.” He replied calmly. He absolutely refused to take a bath. He never had time nor wanted to put in the effort. There was always something else to do and even so, he did not like water, though he would never admit that to his siblings and certainly not to Life.

Instead of being undignified, she smirked. “Well then, dearest, it appears that we won’t be spending our evening together since you are not entering my home like that.” She reaffirmed. “Besides, when was the last time you bathed?” 

He did not answer that question.

Life stared at him in shock before she rolled his eyes at his stubbornness. She leaned in and decided to try her second approach. “You know, I could wash you off myself and soap your body, I’d be touching you, everywhere.” She whispered with a slightly seductive tone. 

Death wanted to deny her, but the fact that a) she would not let him into her house, b) she would not even touch him, and c) she would do the washing and maybe he could get her on her knees and suck his cock made him consider accepting her offer. He would never admit it to anyone but he deeply enjoyed being with her and basking in her warmth and love. He never had such an influence in his life and thus wanted it deeply from her. And of course, he was only too happy to return the favor. 

The entire past week had been carnage, blood, and killing. He needed comfort and love from the person he cared for most... 

Most? Did he really care for her so much? He certainly felt attraction to her ever since they met but not only to her body but to her spirit, her presence, her words. She reassured him and she cared for him, just as he did for her. But he had doubts he could really ever tell her that.

So he was left to wonder what they were exactly. He couldn’t tell or ask his family about it, they’d be very suspicious and would probably find out and they could report her to the Charred Council. While Life never told him why exactly the Charred Council would want her gone, he knew that he kept just as many secrets from her, if not more so. He never pried, knowing the hypocrisy that would take place. 

He was suddenly reminded of her bargain when she spoke up again. “Well..?” She said with that teasing tone of hers. 

Death rolled his eyes before nodding once. 

“Yes!” She cheered and suddenly, proceeded to scramble around, grabbing flowers of all different kinds and running back into her cottage, slamming the door behind her in a frenzy. Whatever she was planning, Death had started to dread it. Though he refused to show his fear, after all, a Horseman does not cower at the idea of a bath.

/

He spoke too soon.

Both Horseman and Protector stood at the shores of a hot spring, which was steaming, though the water looked absolutely pristine and a light blue color. Death looked at the water and then back at Life.

“This is what the Japanese would call an Onsen.” She explained. Death gave her a confused look, which she noticed and then realized that he hadn’t a clue who the Japanese people were. “Oh, um, the Japanese are the citizens of a human nation known as Japan. In my visits there, I was saw something called an Onsen, a hot spring that the Japanese would use for the purposes of relaxation, bathing, and wellness.” 

Death listened though he didn’t much care for the humans inventions, especially with water. “And why are we going in there?”

Life giggled. “To bathe you and myself silly!” She playfully chided.

“Well, obviously-” He started before cutting himself off upon noticing the fact that Life was now completely nude, her dark tan skin was beautiful and smooth and her body was curvy as ever. So befitting of a creature called Life. She strolled into the water and wadded slightly until the water reached her waist. She shuddered in delight at the heat before turning to Death and smiling widely.

“Come in, Death! The water is absolutely wonderful!” She cheered happily as she submerged her whole body into it and exhaled in delight. 

Death did not move, instead he watched her and subconsciously shuffled slightly. He was uncomfortable. Not with her nudity, for he had seen her arse-naked many times, but because of the presence of water. He didn’t want to go in, even if Life promised him pleasure. He was about to turn around when he heard her go silent and stop moving around.

“Death..? Are you all right?” She asked, concerned. He looked to find her eyes full of worry and confusion. He relented. He could not deny that face an explanation. "You can swim, can you?"

“I…” He hesitated before exhaling in frustration. He looked at her again and saw an encouraging look in her eyes. He proceeded. “I fear water.” 

To his utter surprise, Life emerged from the water and stood in front of him, taking his hands into hers and smiling sweetly yet reassuringly to him. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” She asked softly.

He felt and looked ashamed, and deeply embarrassed to be admitting this. “I did not… want you to think I was a coward or a fool. For what kind of Nephilim fears water?” He laughed sarcastically. 

“You are not a fool for fearing water.” Life closed the distance between them and held him gently, kissing his collarbone softly. “I understand if you wish to return. I will not force you to do something that you fear doing.”

Death was absolutely moved by her compassion and sweetness. Even though she knew he smelled like hell, she would still not force him. He held her back as he rocked her gently in his arms. He knew what he had to do. 

“Guide me.”

“What?” 

“Guide me into the water, but do not release your hands from mine.” He said quietly as he released her and retook her hands. Life looked stunned and very flattered as she grasped his hands gently and walked backwards yet slowly into the water, slowly pulling Death in with her.

She was ever so gentle with him, stopping whenever he would flinch or shudder. She had never seen this proud and confident Nephilim be so scared at the feel of something so insignificant. However, she did not judge him. She knew the power that fear could have over somebody and would never chastise him for his fears. 

When they finally reached the middle, the deepest part, the water reached Death's midriff. He never took his eyes off of hers as they entered and she did not look away either. They both silently stared at each other. 

“You’re in the water, Death.” She smiled sweetly yet proudly. He paused to process this before Life slowly pulled her hands away from his. “I’m going to retrieve the soap I made, so I may cleanse your skin from its filth.” She said reassuringly when he froze up.

He watched her the entire way, fearing that she wouldn’t leave him alone. Though she never did and returned to him with a glass bottle in hand. She smiled sweetly as she poured some soap out of her hands and proceeded to rub the liquid onto the skin of his chest. She started with soft and slow strokes before going harder and rougher, to clean the skin thoroughly.

Death meanwhile let out small groans as he relaxed slowly. He still felt uncomfortable being in the water but Life’s massaging did wonders on his ability to relax. She worked her small hands all around his body, though avoided his cock, which he wished she hadn’t. When she was finished, he felt much more refreshed and his skin looked far smoother and softer. 

Feeling like he had to return the favor, he pulled her to him and slowly yet gingerly soaped her up, though he was far less subtle with his touches to her sensitive areas. He knew how much she liked being teased and ended up _accidentally_ brushing her nipples several times. He loved hearing her little moans and shudders as he scooped her up from behind into his arms and decided to give her what she wanted. He cleaned off his hands of the soap and used a finger to gently rub her clitoris. She moaned louder as she writhed in his arms. 

“D-Death~” She moaned softly. He twitched in delight at that and held her firmly against his chest as he rubbed faster and slid two fingers into her soaked pussy. She yelped in pleasure as she arched her back and spread her legs out further. He looked over her shoulder at his handiwork and felt pleased with himself. The fact that he could drive such a beauty up the wall made his pride swell. 

“Mmh~” She whimpered as he paused to hear her request. “P-Please… let me pleasure you…” 

He chuckled before setting her down, allowing her to turn around and face him. He wadded back so his rock hard cock could be exposed and she blushed both in delight and in sheepishness. She would never get over how big he was, and how well he could use said cock. She got on her knees and proceeded to wrap her lips around his tip, slowly easing forward and backward, just the way he liked it. She watched as he twitched and groaned the softest groans she had ever heard. He was never very loud but she knew he always deeply enjoyed it. 

She watched as he thrusted into her mouth. She knew he was close. He always did that when he was close to cumming. She decided to help him out a bit and took his entire length in her mouth, deepthroating him. It drove him wild. She felt even more aroused as he grabbed her hair harshly and thrust into her mouth for the last time, climaxing hard into her throat. She sputtered slightly before carefully swallowing it all down. She always loved tasting his cum. 

He panted heavily as he pulled out of her mouth, leaving a slight trail of cum on her lips, which he watched her eagerly lap up. The blush on her face was undeniable, even with the redness of her skin from the Onsen. Death chuckled huskily as he lifted her out of the water and carried her bridal style back onto land so they could dry up. Setting her down, she looked up at him with a certain look to her eyes.

“Was that a good bath, Death?” Life asked teasingly. 

He smirked at her as he wrapped a towel around her. “I’ll think about it.” He remarked coyly. 

“Why you!” She laughed as she tackled him, which he was not expecting and so fell over slightly as she wrapped her body around his torso like a starfish. 

“Life! Release me!” He commanded with mirth. She laughed and shook her head.

“Never!” She exclaimed childishly. 

“You asked for it!” He said as he tickled her sides, which almost immediately caused her to burst out laughing and let go of him. 

“No!! Death! I surrender!” She laughed through her words as she struggled to get away from him, though he would not let her.

“Really? Do you now?” He replied coolly yet teasingly.

“Y-Yes!! Please, I surrender!” She exclaimed. He took a moment to consider as he paused his tickling. 

“Fine. You are forgiven. However, next time, this Horseman of the Apocalypse shall not be so merciful.” He threatened jokingly. Life gasped with obvious fakeness.

“Oh whatever shall I do!” She cried with dramatic flair as she fell back into his arms. “I am DOOMED! Doomed I say!” 

Death laughed full heartedly. She looked up at him with delight in her eyes and happiness. She loved seeing him laughing and enjoying himself. When he was relaxed, she felt relaxed. It was important to her just as much as her own happiness was. 

“Well, we better get going. It’s getting late.” She said seriously yet softly. Death looked at the setting sun and nodded. 

“Indeed.” He remarked tersely. “Come, let us get dressed and return you to your home.”

Life smiled warmly. “I would very much appreciate that.”


	3. The Horseman Recalls His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a stormy night and Death and Life spend time indoors, with Life cooking up some delicious food. They talk and are smitten. But there's some interesting information Life learns about Death's past as well...

It started off quite pleasant. The afternoon was gorgeous and the sun was shining brilliantly. Life had been tending to her garden and watering flowers. Meanwhile, Death had been following her around, watching her do everything ever so perfectly, as she always appeared to do. She always knew what she was doing and never seemed to falter in any of her self-appointed duties. She was elegance incarnate as far as Death was concerned.

However, the beautiful day would hardly last, as slowly but surely, the clouds grew dark, and the first few droplets of rain came down. 

"It's starting to rain!" Life had exclaimed. Death nodded as he had helped her gather her things to put away. 

"I've noticed." He had said with snark. 

As they put Life's equipment away, the rain started to come down harder and eventually, it was pouring. The two had to sprint back to the cottage in order to avoid getting wet, even though they both still got very wet. Life stood in the doorway, her dress soaked and her hair just the same, the bouncy curls were now flat over her head. Death didn't look much different aside from the fact that his pants were wet. His hair was always slick and very thin and straight so he didn't look that much different.

Life smiled as she shook her head and giggled. "Well, I need to get changed, I wouldn't want to catch a cold!" She jested as she climbed up the stairs to her single room bedroom.

Death watched her go with a smile. He always found her strangely human mannerisms to be quite strange yet adorable. It reminded him that she wasn't exactly a Nephilim. She quickly returned, this time with a new dress, this one far less suited for the outdoors and more for sleeping. In her arms she carried a towel and a change of clothes for Death. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What am I to do with these?" He asked curiously.

Life rolled her eyes facetiously. "Dry yourself off, and then change. Those clothes should fit you, I did tailor them for you." She explained as she set about putting the kettle on the stove.

Death exhaled lightly as he complied and walked into her washroom to change. He dried himself off, removed his wet clothes, and set them down. He eyed the clothes she gave him and shook his head with amusement. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his wet clothes and sauntered out. He found Life humming softly to herself as she sliced up some vegetables. He assumed she was making soup, as she often did. He approached her and she took notice of him.

"Oh Death! You look very regal." She complimented. She gestured for him to sit across from her, which he gladly obeyed. "Would you mind helping me with the food? Another pair of hands are always helpful." 

Death didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a knife and proceeded to chop up vegetables without complaint. Whenever he stopped by, Life had always made it a point to cook food for the two of them. He always loved whatever she cooked up. And, because he was a guest eating her food that she prepared, he always made it a point to help her in whatever manner she desired. He would not let her do all the work if it was to be fair.

As they finished chopping, Life poured some soup broth into a pot and threw in the vegetables for extra measure. A dab of a couple of spices, she realized. "Death, could you fetch me the oregano and sage? And maybe a bit of-"

"Peppers?" He cut in, suddenly at her side again and showing her the spices she requested. She grinned warmly at him as she took them from his hands and added the spices for flavor. As the soup cooked, Life exhaled and smiled, sitting herself down on her couch.

"And now we wait." She exclaimed before setting up an alarm clock for 15 minutes. 

"Where did you learn to be such an excellent cook?" He asked with interest. Life turned to him fully and gave him a slightly saddened look.

"My father taught me when I was younger. So did the rest of my family." She said nostalgically. "Also, years of practice." 

"They sound like great teachers." He replied.

"Sounded." She corrected, looking slightly ashamed. "I said they often visited. I lied. I barely see them nowadays." She said sadly, curling up into a ball. Death closed the distance between them and sat down next to her, a truly amusing sight to behold, since the Nephilim was much larger and taller than she was. "I wish I could see them again."

"Do you know why they stopped visiting?" He asked gently.

She shook her head. 

"I see." He replied tersely. 

She looked rather sullen as she looked up at him with sad yet grateful eyes. "In any case, I'm glad you still visit me, Death. You make my life so much more exciting and fun." She complimented.

"Oh? How so?" He inquired.

"Well, for one, you're wonderful company and you genuinely make me happy. Also, you're very good at bedding me." She teased with a giggle. Death chuckled in return as he gazed down at her. 

"I enjoy your company too, Life. You make me feel... happy, I suppose."

"You suppose?" She asked affronted. 

"I mean no offense, what I meant is that I don't often feel happy." He clarified calmly. She blinked in surprise before setting back down.

"Oh." She said simply. "Well, I'm glad you feel happy around me! It must be my irresistible aura!" She laughed with finality. 

Death simply chuckled once more. And she found herself deeply enjoying the sound of his laughter. It was soft and yet powerful and it was almost like hearing a cat's purr. She smiled at the association. She could imagine Death as a cat, proud as can be and never one to back down. She laughed at the idea.

"And just what is so funny?" He asked with mirth. 

"I imagined you as a cat." She voiced aloud. Death gave her a puzzled look before shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

"As a cat?" He reaffirmed. She nodded. "Well, I better be the best cat you've ever imagined." He joked. Life laughed wholeheartedly at that.

"Would the cat like to receive pets?" She teased and Death looked flustered as he laughed. When he calmed down, he realized something. "Life?"

"Yes?"

"I promise I won't abandon you." He swore seriously. Life's eyes widened in surprise at the declaration before she smiled slightly.

"Whatever brought on this confession?" She asked puzzled. 

"I just feel it would be cruel to leave you alone in this realm, where you cannot leave." He reassured. "I maybe Death, but I am not without sympathy."

She smiled warmly as she scooted closer to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you..."

"Of course," He replied just as softly.

They stayed like that for several moments, just basking in each other's company and warmth and cold respectively. Life found that very fascinating about him. He was always cold, much like she was during winter. But she didn't mind it, in fact, she enjoyed it, immensely. It just felt very pleasant and contrasting to her own warmth. But it was also seemingly very personal to him. It sort of defined who he was. As she looked him over, she saw a warrior. A man who had been through hell and back (probably literally too) and has seen some heavy stuff. The scars on his back and the small ones on his arms and legs (whenever they were visible) proved that. 

"Death..?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly unsure.

"Yes, Life?" He replied without fail.

"Why did you decide to strike down your fellow Nephilim?"

That question stung more than he wanted to admit. On one hand, he knew it was an eventuality that he needed to be prepared to answer. But on the other hand, he hated having to think about it. It was actual torture to remember their faces when he and his siblings cut them down. The regret, the pain, that sorrow that still lingered with him to this day. He hated it and so did his best not to think of it. 

But she asked him, and he knew that he couldn’t lie to her or ignore her question.

He exhaled and gave her a heavy look, one that she could tell was one that he rarely had on his face. He looked as though he was in utter despair. Her eyes widened as she closed the distance between them and embraced him. He felt her shudder beneath him as she felt his pain, she just  _ knew _ and that was something he wished others would give him. Understanding. 

“You needn’t answer if you don’t want to.” She murmured quietly.

“No,” He declared with finality, “I need to speak of it to someone, and you are the most compassionate being I know. I only hope that you don’t begrudge me for a decision I made because of my own past foolishness.” 

Life cupped his face and shook her head. “I will not judge you, dearest.” She replied calmly yet sternly, almost motherly. He smiled sadly beneath the mask, the pet name was something he found himself liking. But he couldn’t dwell on it. 

“I wanted power, that much was for sure. When the Charred Council approached the four of us out of all of the Nephilim and told us that Absalom had the intention of taking Eden and that Eden was reserved for Humanity, we all had our reasons for joining. At the time, I agreed with them, Humanity was to have its own realm and who were the Nephilim to have it for themselves? We’ve taken and burned so many realms, why would we need another? I knew the Nephilim were a threat to others and their ways of life.” He explained. “I was jaded even then. Cynical. Believing that my race was not deserving of redemption. They were a threat to the Balance. But I was also tempted with the promise of great power. I relished in it. I agreed with the Council and became a Horseman. But at a great price. The Council had us kill every last Nephilim with our new powers, for the sake of preserving the Balance.” 

“But you were just following orders!” Life exclaimed as he finished retelling his tale. “You shouldn’t fault yourself.”

“That is no excuse, Life.” He retorted sternly. Life went quiet at that as he continued. “I had a choice. I always had a choice. I didn’t have to slaughter my own race. I justified it to myself a lot. ‘They were a threat to the Balance’, ‘They would have destroyed everything until they were eventually wiped out’, ‘They would have killed many more.’ And perhaps those are sound reasons, but…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the next words.

“But..?” Life softly encouraged as she gingerly took his hand and gazed into his eyes with a warmth he had never seen anyone gaze upon him with. 

He relented.

“But I still see their faces as I cut them down, I still hear their screams and cries, I still feel their blood on my hands… I sealed their souls away in an Amulet and gave it to the Crowfather...” He was shaking slightly as he looked to be in another world, lost in his memories. “I was crowned Kinslayer, the Executioner… What name I had before was gone, I was now Death…”

Life embraced him once more as he had an internal battle with himself. She could feel his self hatred, his disgust for himself, his pure, unabashed sorrow and suffering. She didn’t understand his sorrow or his hatred, but she would do her best to bring comfort to him, even if she couldn’t help him with his trauma. 

“I only want you to know that I do not see you any different, dearest. You were younger, more foolish. Eager for power, but also you saw suffering where it existed before the Nephilim were destroyed. I do not see you, even your past self, as a monster. But merely a flawed individual, like all of us.” She whispered gently as she stroked his back with her hand gently. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her as well, practically engulfing her with his larger presence. “And besides, if you sealed their souls away, perhaps you can bring them back?”

Death chortled sarcastically at that. “Unlikely. And with the Council?” He said simply. “The Nephilim would be only murdered once more…”

Life sighed softly as she realized that he was right. What was the point of resurrecting them? She closed her eyes and sat up slightly so she could reach his mask and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She lingered there and Death went painfully still, not sure how to react to this. He found it comforting, which was definitely her goal, but also… accepted. Flaws and all.

“Death, you may have done awful things in the past, but I do not begrudge you for those past actions. I know you have been avoiding the Council, it’s not hard to guess. You still have my friendship and care.” She reassured him sweetly. 

“That’s the only thing I desire, Life…” He admitted with an equally soft and sweet voice. She gave him a smile as she sat back down and leaned against him. 

Suddenly, the frantic buzzing of the alarm went off. 

“Oooh, our food is done!” Life exclaimed as she jumped up and went to get the soup ready for serving. Death watched her as she excitedly grabbed two bowls and two spoons, smiling happily as she hummed. He stood there for several moments, watching her continue to set the table and pour two bowls of soup for both of them. The smell of the soup caught his attention as he exhaled in delight. It smelled absolutely delicious.

“Death?” His attention was returned to her as he saw her standing over her chair, looking at him expectedly. “Come, sit. Let’s not let this soup get cold.” She said softly yet with mirth. She flashed him a truly compassionate and genuine smile, her eyes sparkled with light and love.

“Of course,” He replied as he sat at the table and the two proceeded to eat their food. 

The sound of their voices and occasional laughter could be heard from outside of the cottage, well into the night. Anyone who could hear them knew that they were truly happy with one another…

And perhaps there was something else starting to blossom between the two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO new chapter? More likely than you think!  
> REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING THANKS! :D


	4. The Maiden Recalls Her Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death are picking fruit and Life tells Death her story about her own life and soft words are exchanged.

Life’s garden was truly beautiful. It grew every day and it had so many flowers and plants and flora in general of all kinds. It was truly something to behold. And luckily, Death had been able to enjoy it alongside her. Within the orchards of her garden, where fruits of all sorts grew, the two had been walking between the trees, both of whom were picking the delicious fruit. 

“Remind me again why we cannot eat them?” Death asked dryly. Life giggled in response as she dropped another fruit in her basket.

“Because it’s for my juice! And trust me, if you love my cooking, you’ll love my juice!” She reminded him teasingly. Death rolled his eyes playfully as he resumed his duties. 

“Your juice, hm?” He remarked coyly.

“Why yes-” She stopped mid sentence and turned to look at him slowly yet with an amused expression, though she tried to look miffed. Death couldn’t help himself, he laughed at her expression. He couldn’t help but think of Strife in the moment and how his youngest brother would be proud. Life rolled her eyes in response. 

“Ha ha, very funny, Death.” She replied. 

They continued picking fruit well into the orchard. As they did so, Death couldn’t help but look over at his lovely companion. She was elegantly dressed, per usual. She wore a loose, flowy white dress which had been stained by splotches of fruit and vegetables. Above the dress, she wore a short blue colored poncho with brown slippers on her feet. Her hair was done in a braid, thick and long - it kept the hair out of her face. 

As usual, she was beautiful. 

Although, at first, Death had been baffled by a strange detail - that being all the bees in her hair, nestled in it and taking in any pollen from plants she had passed by. It didn’t even seem to bother her, seeing as she just quietly hummed to herself and didn’t swat at them.

“Life?” He had asked. “Why do you have bees in your hair?”

“Oh! I give them rest. They are very friendly and usually ask very politely. They live in these orchards so I help them when they help me.” Life had answered. 

Death had found it so odd that she could communicate with animals and plants around her. But the more time he spent with her, the more he realized just how fitting it was for her to have such an ability. She was always so gentle and kind to all those around her - even him, which was a miracle in its own right. 

As they finished picking the fruit, they passed by the stream which bordered the flower garden and the orchard. Death and Life decided to relax by the large willow tree which had a long branch that acted as a bridge across the stream. Life leaned against the trunk and smiled at the load in her basket. Death sat besides her and watched her with interest. 

“We got so much! Thank you for your help, Death!” She remarked happily. He nodded once as he watched her place the basket to the side and turned to look at him.

“So what have you been up to as of late?” She inquired as she hugged her legs close to her body. He looked at her form and how small yet cute she was. He chuckled. 

“Well, I’ve managed to evade the council for a while now. I don’t think they have need of my services and even if they did, they haven’t been able to find me.” He replied. Life tilted her head.

“Why is it that you avoid the council?” She asked.

“Well, the indentured servitude isn’t exactly the way I want to spend the rest of eternity.” Death responded dryly. Life looked flushed as she shook her head and looked to be scolding herself. 

“Apologies.” She said softly.

“No need, my dear. In a way, you’re lucky. You are not exposed to the horrors and evils of the larger world…” He said calmly. In truth, he was very glad that she had not left her home realm. He did not want to see Life become anything like him - jaded, cynical, and lonely. Though he feared that the latest of the three was something she was intimately familiar with. 

“But, I do want to experience the world at large… I really do. Sure, it is dangerous, but not everyone is awful or wants to kill me.” Life remarked with a sad tone in her voice.

“How would you know that?” He asked with confusion.

At that, she smiled. “Because you aren’t.” She replied.

If she could see him, his face would be as red as a cherry and she would see the smile he had tried to repress. Of course she would say something corny yet loveable like that. Though the best part was that she was right. He didn’t want to hurt or kill her whatsoever. In fact, he only wanted to nurture and care for her, it was why he kept coming back so much. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder about Life further and why she was here in the first place. He looked at her, turning fully to her as she met his gaze and tilted her head curiously. She could tell he wanted to say something and he knew that. 

Oh well, better to ask.

“Life, why are you unable to leave?” Death asked concerned. 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Why are you unable to leave this realm? Why can’t you leave?” He elaborated.

At this, he saw Life tense up. 

* * *

She knew this question was coming. After he had unraveled his secrets to her the other night, how could she deny him her own story and her own life’s secrets? She knew he would never judge her nor be cruel to her, but even still, she had never gotten the chance to tell someone about it. 

But she knew she could trust him. She knew deep within herself because she cared deeply for him and she knew that he cared for her, perhaps just as much. Regardless, if he wanted to tell the Council, he probably already had the chance to.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her body. 

“I… Well, I think I have to start at the beginning.” She stated. 

“I wasn’t born in the typical way that most creatures are born. I was created by my father and his fellow Makers. He used many tiny pieces of stone, earth, and metal to create me a body. He used the dust of the Nephilim and the blood of both himself and Mankind to give me lifeblood which flows through my veins. He then imbued me with a soul, stronger than any Construct’s. It gave me life and I was born - alive. I was given a child’s form at first, and I grew like any ordinary person. I may not have been made of flesh but I could still do anything that most living creatures could.” Life explained. 

She paused before she continued.

“However, life was not so fun and games all the time. I grew up in the Tri-Stone within the Forge Lands for the first few years of my life, and I was happy there. However, a creature called a Watcher came to Tri-Stone and he told us that I was a forbidden being that needed to be eradicated on command of the Charred Council. I was a threat to the Balance, he claimed. If not, they would send the Horsemen to do the honors…” Life’s voice was shaky as she finished this part of the story. 

“Life, you needn’t continue if this is too hard…” Death reassured her as he pulled her closely and rubbed her shoulder gently. She shook her head. She had to tell someone and she knew that she could tell him.

So she continued. 

“In order to protect me, father had created a separate realm for me. He put me there and told me that I could never leave, lest the Council found out and come to kill me. My father would come and visit and so would other Makers I knew, but eventually, they just stopped coming. I don’t know why, but that was 200 years ago. I haven’t seen them since.” Life finished sadly, hiding her lower face in her knees. 

* * *

Death was in shock at what she had just told him. She had been alone, all by herself, for 200 years? He knew loneliness himself, but he always had someone who had pestered him. Life had no one. She was completely alone. Well, she had her animals, but he knew that they didn’t exactly count. He couldn’t imagine being away from his siblings for so long, despite their own levels of insanity and chaos. 

“Life, I… I had no idea. I did not know that the Charred Council would have sent us after you.” Death said softly, trying to reassure and relax her.

“I know you didn’t know. When you first came here, I knew you didn’t know after the initial shock.” She looked so depressed regardless of her assurance. He held her closely and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair gingerly. 

“I would never hurt you, I hope you know that, Life.” He said calmly yet with desperation in his voice. He would never do something like that to her and he knew that. Even if the Charred Council commanded him to do so, he would never. Even if they tortured and bound him for all of eternity he still wouldn’t lay a hand on her - not even slice a single strand of hair from her head. 

“I know you wouldn’t…” She said softly. And then she looked up with concern. “What of your siblings though? Would they have such reservations?” 

“If that were to happen, I would protect you, of that, I promise.” He said surely, lifting her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. 

“But, you would go against your siblings? Against your family?” She asked in surprise yet uncertainty. 

“Life, I wouldn’t even hesitate. And if they cannot accept you for who you are, then I will not hesitate in fighting them.” He stated confidently. Her eyes widened slightly as she gazed up at him in disbelief yet with warmth.

“You would do that… for me?” Life questioned softly. 

“That and more, my dearest…” He whispered in reply. He gasped slightly as she embraced him tightly yet lovingly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame and held her as close to him as he could. Neither of them wanted to break away and he knew that. 

“Death?” 

“Yes, Life?” He replied.

“Do you believe I am a threat to the Balance?” She asked curiously yet with a tinge of worry to her voice. 

At that, Death paused. He did not know how to answer that question. On one hand, the Council believed so and their words did have weight. They couldn’t be ignored. But on the other hand, he  _ knew  _ Life. He knew she was no threat. She was compassionate and kind and gentle. How could she be a threat to the Balance? Of that he was curious. Why did the Charred Council believe she was a threat? What made her a threat? 

As far as Death could see, Life was an innocent who got caught in a situation she had no choice but to be in. He could not judge her on that basis. She was no threat, not to Death and certainly not to the Balance. She was about as threatening as a mouse. 

“The Charred Council is usually right.” Death started, and he saw Life’s expression turned frightened yet saddened. “But...” At that, she looked hopeful. 

“I know you. And I know you would never want to harm a single soul. Unlike me, you desire to protect and care for all those around you. You would never take a life unless it meant your survival in the most dire of circumstances. I know you are no threat.” He stated finally. 

“But you said the Charred Council is usually right?” Life retorted.

“ _ Usually _ is the key word here. But in this case, they are wrong.” He didn’t stutter. He knew his words were correct, and it felt good to have defied the Council in such a way, especially when it came to protecting the woman he cared for.

Life’s smile returned to her face as she nuzzled against him and put her hands to his chest. “Thank you, Death…”

“No, thank you, Life.” He said gently. 

At that her smile widened and before he knew it, she was standing up again and picking up her basket. She looked to him with a sweet expression. “Are you coming? We still need to start cutting up these fruits!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Of course.” Death said as he smiled right back at her as he stood up and followed her lead. The two crossed the makeshift bridge and they were off, talking once again and enjoying each other’s company. 

Something told both of them that they were only going to get closer and closer...


	5. The Horseman's Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death have just finished some chores for the day, so they decide to go for a walk at the beach to relax. Death realizes something very obvious as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but one full of softness and sudden realizations! ;)

“Death!” Life called out as she hauled two buckets of milk out the barn doors, struggling slightly. The Horseman peeked over the corner of the building to notice Life struggling and rushed over to help her, taking both buckets and holding them with ease while chuckling.

“Don’t strain yourself, my dear, you’ll be hurt.” He chided playfully. Life gave him a mocking glare before shaking her head.

“In any case, we should get going.” She said as he loaded the last of the items onto the cart, which had been pulled by one of Life’s most beloved horses - Josephine. Life and Death traded looks before she exhaled and then looked over at the sun, which was starting to set. “I didn’t even realize it but we’ve been outside the whole day. Once again, thank you for your help, Death!”

She shook his head and lifted a hand up in surrender. “Not a problem, Life.” He said politely. She beamed happily as him as she smiled. 

“Well, would you like to go for a walk? The beach would surely have a wonderful sunset for us to share!” She exclaimed happily. Death chuckled again as he nodded.

“I’m sure of it, my dear.” 

* * *

Several short minutes later, the two arrived at the sandy beaches of Life’s realm. The waves were soft and gentle but quiet. The beach was clean and well kept with the horizon stretching out until they could see the stars in the distance - perhaps of many other realms and worlds. 

Life exhaled and Death gave her a curious look. She pointed to the distance and smiled. “I want to explore the realms beyond someday… when it’s safe for me to go.” She said dreamily. Death briefly wondered internally if it would ever be safe for her to leave but he didn’t voice his thoughts in fear of crushing her currently happy mood. 

“I’m sure you will someday.” He reassured her. She smiled softly at him before taking his hand into hers and pulling him along. 

“Walk with me!” She exclaimed as she released his hand and the two walked side by side along the shores of the beach, the water just barely touching Life’s bare feet. Death looked over at the very at peace looking Life - who gazed ahead and smiled warmly. 

“Death?” She asked softly. She didn’t even look at him as she continued. “Why do you keep returning here?”

Death blinked in surprise at her question before he chuckled warmly. When he didn’t answer her, her expression turned confused and worried. To assure her, he nodded as he lifted a hand up in surrender. 

“Life, I return because, well, how else can I say this?” He paused before he placed a hand on his chin, as if in deep thought. Life gave him a petulant look as she waited for him to continue, half knowing he was being his sarcastic, dry self. “Hmmm…”

“Well?” She asked, a sort of fake nervousness in her voice. 

“Well, because I hate you, obviously.” He said with a sardonic tone. Life gasped in mock shock as she smirked and looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, totally.”

“Reaaaaally?”

“Of course. That makes the most logical sense to me.” 

“Riiiiiiight.”

“Well, yes.” He finished as his facetious eyes looked at her as if she was crazy. At that she started to giggle. “What else did you believe, Life?” He added. She started to chuckle louder. “That I  _ cared _ about you? Creator, what madness is this!”

At that, Life started to outright laugh. Death saw this and continued. “Ohhh, so you think I do care about you? Well, my dearest, you are sorely mistaken. I hate you so so so much that I want to hold you and give you lots of cuddles and show you all the affections in the world. What makes you think I care about you?” He finished.

At that point, Life had been bawling, laughing with joy and shedding tears as she tried to subdue her laughter but failing miserably. Death took a moment to admire the scene before him. Life looked to be truly joyous in that moment, seeing how hard she was laughing. Her laughter was genuine, pure, beautiful. It wasn’t aesthetically pleasing to look at but the emotion in it certainly was. The way her eyes lit up and her smile stretched wide as she looked so relaxed and excited. And the knowledge that he made her happy made him very happy. 

He smiled with genuine affection for her. He felt the swirling of knots in his stomach as he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, even as she slowly calmed down from her high. But he was too enveloped in her. His eyes trailed down her form as he admired what was before him. She did indeed have a very beautiful body and one that was very easy to pleasure and one he enjoyed dominating. But in that moment, the sexual aspects of their relationships didn’t even occur to him. He didn’t know what to say other than she was beautiful, she was everything he wasn’t. She was more than anything he could ever hope to want or be. 

She was beauty, she was grace, she was his everything and more. 

His breath hitched as he felt his body tense in realization. As his gaze returned to her face, he looked at her carefully to evaluate his emotions. At this point, she had calmed down and looked at him with curiosity but was still smiling. He gasped lightly and she didn’t seem to hear him. He was so glad he had a mask on at the moment, for he wasn’t sure if he could have hidden his expression otherwise. He was surprised but also… accepting of it. As he looked at her once more, he knew how he felt about her. 

For the first time in his entire life, his miserable, lonely, and awful life - he had fallen in love. 

She closed the distance and hugged him tightly and for a moment he wondered if she knew how he felt. But his worries were sided away as she whispered softly: “Thank you, Death…” 

She slowly pulled away and smiled happily as she did a small dance and turned to the water, slowly removing her outer layer of clothing as she stepped into the water happily. She looked over her shoulder at him and he went stiff in response.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked. He didn’t know how to find his voice but somehow he did. 

“Uh, no, I… perhaps some other time.” He said softly. She smiled regardless of his rejection as she giggled and dove in, swimming around and diving below the waves happily and with joyful vigor.

On the beach, Death sat down as he watched Life be her happy, innocent self. But despite his sudden anxiety about his newly realized feelings, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he watched her with a dreamy look in his eyes. He knew that if his brothers or sister could see him, they would mock him for all eternity. But for some reason, he didn’t care. 

All he cared about was the gorgeous goddess before him. And how happy he knew he made her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! What did you all think? :D Please leave reviews/comments and lemme know what you think!!! Thank you so much guys!


	6. The Horseman and Maiden's Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death goes to speak to the Crowfather about why the Council wants her dead, he returns to her with shocking news, and the truth is revealed to them both.

Death had wanted to figure out the secrets behind Life’s pseudo-imprisonment moons before she told him about herself and her realm and the reason why she was there in the first place. He never did because he respected her privacy and because it was just highly disrespectful. However, seeing as she herself didn’t know why the Charred Council wished her dead, he felt it was acceptable to seek answers now. 

And any secret that he wished to uncover would be found in the Crowfather’s head. 

He rode on Despair’s back as he made his way through the icy veil of the Crowfather’s realm. The Dark Fortress was in sight. He dismounted Despair as the Horse disappeared and Death proceeded into the Fortress. It was empty, per usual, with Ice Skeletons guarding the building. They didn’t spare Death a moment’s notice and continued on their way. At this, Death knew he was welcomed here. 

He walked further and further into the Fortress, moving past spots that would usually be incredibly difficult for any creature. But not for Death. Eventually and with ease, he made it to the Crowfather’s main area, where his dais stood tall and proud. The Ancient in question sat upon it with a curious yet expecting look on his face as he saw Death approaching. 

“I’m not surprised you came today. I know for what reason after all.” The Crowfather’s old voice said aloud. 

“Indeed.” Death said. “Nothing gets by you, does it?” 

The Ancient smirked as he pointed a finger at Death. “Ah, you with your wonderful  _ sarcasm _ . I certainly don’t miss that.” He mocked. Death smirked beneath his mask. “In any case, you want answers for your own… secret.”

“I know that you have your meddlesome crows in Life’s realm and still she feeds those pests.” Death grumbled. “I want to know why the Charred Council would see her dead.”

The Crowfather raised a brow at the query. Death knew immediately that the Crowfather was hesitant to speak. “Are you certain you want to know the answer to that? Your little… friend has quite the intrigue behind her after all.”

Death nodded once. “I would want to know to tell her as well. She deserves to know. It’s her life after all.” He stated firmly. The Crowfather hesitated before he exhaled. 

“I suppose so…” He looked up at Death once more to examine the Horseman, who stood before the Ancient with little reluctance in his stance. “All right, I will tell you.”

“Thank you.” Death said honestly. 

“The Charred Council is a body that is charged with protecting and keeping the Balance. They carry this task out without hesitation and without mercy. Anyone who breaks the Treaty will be subject to their wrath. Your lover, Life, is at high risk of being a very delicate part in that equation and can tip the scale in one side or the other’s favor.” The Crowfather began. Death looked surprised yet confused. 

“We are talking about the same Life, correct?” Death said. “Life wouldn’t harm a fly, she’s too pacifistic for any sort of war. Especially between the Angels and Demons.” 

“That may be true, but, what reason does the Charred Council have to believe that? And besides, even the nicest people can have the darkest of sides to them.” The Crowfather retorted before continuing. “Life is powerful. Stronger than you, your brothers and sister, and even the Charred Council. How could this be, you may ask? She hasn’t revealed any such grand power, but she isn’t so innocent as she may appear. And no, she doesn’t know of this power either.”

Death was in shock. She was that powerful? Stronger than him? Than the Council? How could that be? The most expressive form of magic he had ever seen her do was asking the flora around her to move so she could perform a task. She definitely wasn’t aware of any power as the Crowfather described. 

“If that is the case, and if she doesn’t know of her own power, why do the Council still wish to kill her?” Death asked. The Crowfather tsked. 

“Use your head, boy. Ask yourself again why a being like Life, more powerful than the Charred Council, would be a threat to the Council’s own power?” The Crowfather explained. Death’s eyes widened.

“They fear her.” He stated softly.

“They  _ would  _ fear her, if they knew of her existence. You’ve done well to keep her hidden, but I fear that it won’t matter in the end.” The Crowfather turned away from Death, with a semblance of disappointment in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Death’s voice was quiet, soft and almost scared to ask that question.

“When the Seals are broken, and the Apocalypse is triggered, the protection granted to Life’s realm will be null and void. She will no longer be hidden from the Council’s watch.” The Crowfather said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Death’s heart dropped into the pits of his stomach as dread filled his chest. He resisted the urge to clutch at his chest to ease the sudden and merciless pain. He swallowed hard as he struggled to meet the Crowfather’s gaze.

“And then what happens…?” He asked, terror in his voice. The Crowfather didn’t even have it in him to mock that fear in Death. He knew it too well.

“I do not know… but I would assume the worst. She will be killed, whether by your Siblings’s hands or by the Council’s.” 

Death used Harvester to steady himself as he stumbled back. The Crowfather did not look into the Horseman’s eyes as Death started to breathe heavily. Life would be killed. She would no longer be hidden… No! He vowed to protect her! He would do so until his final breath. He couldn’t lose her, especially after having just realized that he loved her! 

He shook his head. “No.”

“No?” The Crowfather questioned. “You would protect her? Against the Council?” 

“Yes. I would gladly see my life extinguished to protect hers.” Death stated boldly yet confidently. The Crowfather shook his head. 

“A love’s declaration - admirable, but foolish all the same.” He mumbled loud enough for Death to hear. The Horseman split Harvester and put them back on his belt. “You are right to want to protect her. She matters to you greatly, after all.” 

“And I will protect her, when the time comes. I will slay all those who would want her harmed.” Death declared deeply as he turned his back to the Crowfather and started to walk out of the Fortress. 

As Death left the Crowfather’s chamber, the Ancient exhaled heavily as he smiled slightly yet sadly. He shook his head.

“And still you haven’t told her you love her…” 

* * *

Life had been tending to her garden when she heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching her. She raised her head to look around and she quickly spotted Death. The afternoon sun was setting and the breeze was soft and gentle, perfect weather to be outside. She stood up as she walked over to Death with an excited look on her face. However, she paused when she noticed how sullen and otherwise worried he looked. She blinked in surprise as she closed the distance and placed her hand over his chest as she looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

“Death? What is the matter? You look shaken!” She exclaimed with terror. He quickly embraced her and she felt him shaking as he held onto her for dear life. She knew immediately that something was very wrong.

“Death… please… talk to me?” She pleaded as she pulled away and cupped his face gingerly. He stared into her eyes and for the first time she could see the sleeplessness, the anguish and the terror he felt. He exhaled heavily as he sat down on the ground and she followed shortly after. 

“I spoke to the Crowfather, the Keeper of Secrets. I wanted to know why the Council wished you dead.” He began, looking at her to gage her response. 

Life’s eyes widened in surprise before she nodded eagerly yet worried. “Go on.”

“He told me that you are a danger to the Balance because you hold power that even the Council fears. And if you were to join the Angels or Demons, you would tip the scale in either side’s favor.” Life was stunned by that. Power? What power could she have that worried the Council? 

“I was just as surprised as you are now. But the Crowfather knows things that not I nor the Council know.” He said, his voice starting to sound heavy. “But… he also told me something else…”

“Yes..?” Life prodded, her eyes wide with both curiosity and fear. Death didn’t look into her eyes as he spoke.

“When the Apocalypse is triggered, the barrier that protects your realm from the Council’s detection will be gone. You won’t be hidden.” Life said nothing to that as her eyes widened and her heart froze. She stood still as she tried to process what he had just told her. She knew what that meant. She knew that when they found out she still lived that they would kill her.

Death held her closely as he shuddered and Life could feel his horror. She was too shocked herself to even move. 

“B-But my father told me that the barrier would hold up for all eternity! So long as I didn’t leave!” Life shouted in disbelief. Death pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. She could see the despair in them.

“I do not know why that will happen, but if I had to guess, I would say that the Apocalypse is supposed to be the world shattering event. Perhaps something in the energy would break your barrier.” Death spoke softly yet with guilt in his voice. Then he looked solemn as he gave her the most reassuring look he could muster. “I will protect you, Life.” 

“I know you will…” She said gratefully as she stroked his mask’s cheek. She smiled briefly before her expression turned concerned. “But this is the Council we are talking about! You would probably…” 

“Die?” Death finished for her, as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to say the word. “Yes, perhaps I will… but it will buy you enough time to escape. And even so, the Apocalypse is supposed to be announced. As soon as the Seals are broken, I will know and I will come to you immediately. You will have time to flee.” 

“No!” She yelled. Death’s eyes widened in surprise, she noticed. She hugged him tightly “I will not leave you to die, Death!” 

Death chuckled morbidly as he reached around her and held her back. “But you must. Life, I may not survive but at least you will.” 

“But a life without you is not one I want to go on with living!” She yelled as she shook her head feverishly. “Death, meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me! You gave me so much in such a short amount of time! I want you in my life and the idea of you no longer being in it would make me want to no longer live! Death, I want you, I need you! I  _ love _ you!”

She stared into his eyes as she realized what she had just said. It hit it hard as she suddenly pulled away from the proximity and stood up, looking away in shock and uncertainty. She covered her mouth as she turned away from Death and started to run away. 

“Life!” Death called out but she didn’t stop. She kept running, terrified at what he would think of her now. “Life wait!” She could hear him running to try and catch up to her but she still didn’t stop. 

“No!” She yelled as she turned around abruptly and stood her ground. She watched as Death halted quickly and almost ran into her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Deep down inside, she knew that he wasn’t going to touch her now, but in the moment, she was scared. “I’m scared! I don’t know what’s going on with me or anything right now! Please… just leave me alone…” She begged. 

“No.” Death said simply. She looked at him with shock. “I promised to you once that I would never leave your side for as long as we both drew breath. Life, until the day comes when the barrier is broken and you will require my protection, I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

Life wanted to speak but Death beat her to it. “Let me finish.” He said firmly. She hesitated before she nodded for him to continue - beginning to calm down. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it either.” Life froze as she listened closely to him.

“I want you in my life as well just as much as you want me in yours. Every day that I am away from you, I think about you being by my side. I think about taking you away from here and showing you the beauty of the Universe. I think about your smile and your laughter and your grace. I want you just as much, I need you just as much as you do.” He explained softly yet without a hint of lies. “What I’m trying to say is that…”

Life’s eyes widened in realization as she stared at him in shock yet the excitement was bubbling up in her heart. She watched as his gaze fell back to her own with the softest, gentlest look in his eyes. 

“...I love you too, Life.” 

Life suddenly felt dizzy as her emotions exploded within her heart and her body couldn’t take it. She very quickly passed out, though she felt Death catch her and hold her as she slipped away from consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAA! Bet you weren't expecting that! lol  
> The confession wasn't supposed to happen like this but alas, my pen took me elsewhere as it often does. 
> 
> REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE LOVELY AND HELP ME WRITE FASTER! Please spare me one!


	7. The Maiden's Realizations and the Horseman's Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life decides to go to an old friend of hers for advice on her recently realized feelings but she gets more than she can chew. However, sometimes the sweetest moments take a bit to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for you guys! Did this all under 4 hours! I'm on a role!   
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Life hadn’t known what to expect when she woke up. She remembered the previous evening very well and wanted nothing more than to have wished it to be a dream, but alas, that was impossible. Her expectations were low, especially seeing how she passed out from Death’s own confession. She was genuinely shocked and overwhelmed at the emotions she felt in her body. Perhaps she hadn’t been used to such a flurry of emotions? Regardless, as she arose from her slumber, she wanted to fall back asleep, but knew that she couldn’t. So she resigned herself to her fate of waking up to face reality.

What she hadn’t expected was to find Death standing over her stove and preparing some hot water in a tea kettle. 

She blinked in surprise as she sat up and watched as he turned around to face her. When he saw her awake, he looked relaxed. He reached over to the table and picked up a teacup. Beside it, she noted, was a bowl of salad, just the way she liked it. He picked it up as well. He walked over to her with a reassuring look in his eyes. 

“I made you some tea, it might not be the best but it could help.” He said simply yet politely. Life could tell he was trying his best to be kind to her. He had never made her tea or food before. She watched as he tilted his head in curiosity at her expression of surprise and intrigue. “I know, me? Making food? What kind of madness is this, huh?” He jested. 

Life couldn’t help but smile as she took the teacup and sipped from it. It was chamomile and it wasn’t good but it wasn’t terrible. It was mediocre tea, but Life would never tell Death that. After all, mediocre tea was better than terrible tea by a long shot. 

“Thank you.” She said curtly. Death nodded in response as he sat down next to her and watched as she drank her tea and ate her salad. She noted his gaze but tried not to acknowledge it. Creator, she didn’t even know how to feel about any of this. She was so confused at herself and at Death, but mostly at herself. She couldn’t have meant what she said last night. She knew that she cared for him as a friend, so perhaps her expressing her love for him was strictly platonic. 

But the way she felt when her heart thumped in her chest and her belly was full of butterflies. She cared about him, very much. But she didn’t know if it was what she thought it was. It had been a very emotional situation after all, discovering that she would be found by the Council when the Apocalypse was triggered… it was terrifying.

She had finished her salad and tea when she stood up and walked out of the cottage. “Where are you going?” Death called out, standing up but making no move to follow.

“I’m going to go see a friend. I need to speak to him.” She replied calmly as she walked out the door. 

The only words she heard him say before she had closed the door were, “I want to talk about what happen-” 

* * *

She had called for Atticus when she entered the forest behind her home. Her trusted stag friend was wonderful and very kind to her. His antlers were broad and strong and he was an excellent buck. She and him spoke briefly as he raced through the forest with her on his back saddleless. Eventually, after several minutes, they arrived at the base of a tall mountain - the only mountain in Life’s realm. 

Mt. Kortes was tall just as it was beautiful, rising high into the sky and yet not quite reaching any clouds. She wasn’t sure how to approach this trek up seeing as Atticus had definitely done enough. She turned to the Buck with a smile and a wave.

“Thank you, Atticus!” She exclaimed as the buck lowered its head in content before walking off to go and rest. Life knew he would return when she returned back to the forest. 

She began to make her way up the mountain up the only trail she had ever made. It was the most convenient and permissible trail. While it wasn’t dangerous by any means, it was simply a long hike. A third of the way up however, she encountered a herd of Mountain Goats, with wool as white as the palest snow. She recognized several of them but she knew only one the longest. 

“Lianne!” She called out as she walked over to the eldest Mountain Goat. Lianne was the grandmother of all of the goats present. She was very kind and wise beyond her goat years. As Life approached her, the goat bleated softly as Life giggled. “I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy as of late, I forget to come by. I promise to be more attentive next time.”

Lianne bleated in response, it was louder yet more drawn out, sounding almost chiding. Life blushed sheepishly. “Yes, but we can talk about that later, gran-mama!” Life laughed. “I’m on my way to go see Rheas, care to join me? We can talk more on the way there.”

The goat gave a gesture with her head that looked like a nod but no one except for Life could be sure. The two trekked up the mountain, with Lianne assisting Life in giving her a ride every once in a while. Life’s weight did not bother the goat, seeing how light the girl was in comparison to the animal. Eventually, the two had found their way to the very top of the mountain, where a shrine had been built centuries ago. 

It was within this shrine that Life found herself sitting down, surrounded by candles that she had taken the time to light up. She sat cross legged as she closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips together. She hummed lightly as she spoke. 

“Rheas, are you there..? It’s me, Eostre! I’ve come to visit you.” She said sweetly. In not even 5 seconds, a presence was felt. It was strong, reassuring, but calm and sensitive. Life opened her eyes as she saw the creature before her. He was tall, much taller than her and even taller than Death. He was elegant and lithe. He was colored in deep colors of the earth and of the forests around her. His body had bits of stone protruding from his dark skin and his hair was smooth, straight and long, colored a deep, rich brown. He was a gorgeous person, but he was no person. This was Rheas - the Mountain Spirit.

“Eostre?” He voiced aloud before his eyes settled down at her. His expression turned surprised yet excited, which looked strange on the otherwise sagely being. “Oh! Eostre, what a wonderful surprise! What brings you up to my shrine once more?” 

Life smiled at the nickname. Once upon a time, many years ago, when she was still a child, she had fallen off a stoneface on the mountain and injured her leg. It was then she met Rheas, who nursed her back to health. He was intrigued by her presence and asked her many questions. He had called her Eostre when they initially met because that was the name of a powerful entity who had power over all living things. To him, Life was the next Eostre and so he took to calling her that. Life didn’t mind whatsoever. She enjoyed the name and found it to be very beautiful. 

She smiled sweetly up at the Spirit. “I’ve come to visit you! It’s been so long since we’ve last spoken!”

“How long ago was that? My dearest Eostre, you must forgive me, time for you and time for me run very different courses.” He asked, his voice genuine and yet innocent sounding. Life chuckled at the comment. 

“It’s been about 7 moons.” She replied. Rheas nodded once before he smiled and gave her a sassy look.

“I know for a fact you’ve not just come to say hello to good ol’ me, my dear Eostre! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been spending a considerable amount of time with the Horseman Death. How ironic, am I right?” He chuckled warmly. Life blushed slightly as her mouth thinned.

“About that…” She said softly. “Yes, it is true, I have come to talk about my friendship with Death. Though I do not know if I should call it a friendship or not.”

“What do you mean?” Rheas suddenly turned serious yet still ever so genuine and kind. 

“I… I said something to him that I’m not certain if I meant.” 

“Oh?” He prodded. “Go on.” 

“I told him that I love him.” She admitted, covering her face as she felt the hot blush creep up. She didn’t want to look at the Spirit’s face, fearing his reaction. But when he simply laughed wholeheartedly yet without a trace of mockery, Life knew he was not annoyed or bemused. 

“Oh my,” He said excitedly. Life uncovered her face as she only revealed her eyes. “The little girl I looked after for so long is growing up into a young lady! Oh, how time goes by. You’re experiencing your first love!” Life looked away as she covered her mouth only now. She shook her head in confusion. Rheas tilted his own for a similar emotion. “Unless I am mistaken?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem.” She said quietly though Rheas still heard her. “I told him that I loved him in the heat of the moment after he told me some unfortunate news about myself. And then he told me that he loved me as well…” 

“Hm, that is quite the dilemma…” Rheas replied, thinking aloud. 

“How am I to know that he and I were genuine?” Life asked, sounding desperate yet scared. At that, Rheas smiled warmly as he reached down and pointed to her head. 

“Stop thinking with this,” He then pointed to her chest and with an even gentler tone spoke, “And start feeling with this.” 

“My… chest?” She asked befuddled. Rheas laughed before he shook his head.

“No, no, your  _ heart _ .” He corrected gingerly. 

“My heart?” She asked, perplexed. “How is that supposed to help?”

“Well, describe to me your feelings for the Horseman.” Rheas suggested. Life exhaled before she nodded.

“Well, I feel a lot of emotions. I feel mainly very happy whenever I see him. I get jittery and excited to spend time with him. The closer I get to him, I know I feel just overwhelmingly happy. He makes me smile and laugh and I want his attention. I want him to look at me with desire and compassion and love. I want to be by his side every day and to be able to kiss and let him hold me as I stroke his hair… he has the smoothest hair when it’s cleaned.” She giggled at the last bit. During the entire speech, she had been smiling and grinning like a lovestruck fool as she looked out longingly. 

Rheas smiled knowingly. “And you believe these feelings to be that of friendship?”

“I… I suppose.” She said softly.

“And do you feel this way for your other friends? The Makers, the animals?” He pried further, knowing what she would say next but only to help her understand. 

“No, not at all.” She said truthfully. “Death and I just have a special bond. He’s not like any other friend I’ve ever had.”

“Life,” Rheas smiled, “You are feeling love. You are in love with Death.”

At that, Life squealed softly as she went taut and rigid. “I-I-I can’t be in love with Death! I’ve never even felt that kind of love before! I can’t feel that kind of love!” She brushed off his words, denial seeping into her tone.

“You say you cannot and yet you say so because you’ve never  _ felt _ it.” Rheas explained patiently. Life looked up at him with a pouting expression before looking away with uncertainty. “I will say only this, Life - you are tense, denying even your own feelings. Do not be afraid of those feelings. The next time you see your Horseman, take a deep breath and relax. And remember…” 

She felt the strong and confident presence suddenly vanish as she lifted her head to look for Rheas. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his words whispered in her mind softly.

“...look with your  _ heart _ .” 

* * *

She had taken longer to come back home than she had to go to Kortes. In truth, she was nervous. Nervous of what she would see when she saw Death once more. She knew to heed her friend’s advice. Rheas was charming and often jested but he was wise regardless. She would be a fool to simply ignore him, though she considered it many times.

The sun had started setting when she had reached her cottage. She did not return with Atticus, having sent him away when he greeted her at the base of the Mountain. She wanted time to think. And even with all of her raging thoughts and overwhelming emotions, there was still no reprieve. She was happy to be home but she was also anxious to the point of fearing entering her own home to see Death. 

Swallowing her fear, and with some frankly sad attempts at building confidence, she stepped up to the front door and opened it. She was surprised yet even more worried because she did not see the person she was looking for within her home. 

She wanted to assume the worst - that Death had left her realm and that he would never return again. That he never wanted to see her again because she was too irrational and insane. That she was imperfect and needy and that he was just sick of her attitude and her emotions.

However, her brain didn’t get the chance to process all of those thoughts as she heard the familiar sound of his heavy footsteps. She turned around and to her shock, she saw Death some few paces away, crouching down and holding out some seeds for several different kinds of birds in his hands. He was trying to feed the birds with moderate success. He was careful and slow, however some of his movements were a tad too quick, so there were some birds who were frightened. Life felt herself smile as Death had yet to notice her presence.

But this time she noticed something she hadn’t noticed before. She felt herself watch Death with an attention to detail she didn’t consider. She watched his body as he looked strong and muscular. His body had absolutely no fat on it and he was powerful. The way he unintentionally flexed his muscles every time he moved and even just the way he moved made her body get relaxed yet hot and her face go red. But even in his emotions and gazes she saw a depth and caution. He didn’t like to share much about himself nor was he very chatty. And yet he felt comfortable enough to speak to her about personal matters. He was sardonic and dry-humored but patient and intelligent. He was quiet and reserved but also very kind when his kindness was earned. She knew he also extended kindness to her because of how much smaller and less powerful she was compared to him. She didn’t mind that at all, in fact, she found it admirable. 

She smiled sweetly as she blushed. She decided to heed the Spirit’s advice. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to relax, feeling the air around her and bringing herself back to reality. When she reopened her eyes, she pushed away her thoughts of anxiety and her feelings of inadequacy as she looked back at Death, who had finally taken notice of her.

Her breath hitched in surprise at the sudden thumping in her heart as she felt herself melting at his gaze. His golden orange gaze - so soothing and confident and powerful. She was reminded of when they first met and how his eyes peered into her soul almost. That was how this felt but stronger, more potent like the ancient magics of old. She placed a hand over her chest as she felt her heart and her eyes softened as she gazed at him. The smile that stretched across her face was the most purest, joyful, smile she ever wore. 

She could no longer deny it. Rheas had been right. 

And without a second thought, she charged right to Death, stumbling slightly as she never took her eyes off of him. He looked at her in surprise as he noted her excitement. Before long, Life had tackled Death with the sweetest and tightest of hugs, which wasn’t very tight in his book. She looked up at him immediately before she started speaking.

“Death, I’m so sorry I ran from you last night! It was stupid and so foolish, I was so rude and wrong to do so. I- Death! I was wrong! I was so wrong. I do love you! You make me so happy and I am always so excited to be by your side. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before and I know now what I feel, for sure! I was so right when I said I loved you, because I do. It wasn’t just a passionate moment and I know that. Rheas was so right, Death! My heart skips and sings everytime I touch you and I want you in my life for all of eternity! I love you! I’m in love with you!” Life was so excited and eager to express her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Death was silently staring at her wide-eyed and incredulously. 

It took her several moments to realize that Death was still silent, even after her heartfelt confession. And suddenly, her adrenaline and her excitement was gone, only to be replaced by dread and uneasiness. She felt nothing but disappointment and heartache as she looked at him briefly before looking away, ashamed. She felt foolish for blurting out everything. So stupid...

“You… you’re not in love with me, are you..?” 

* * *

Life had started to pull away and stand up when Death, with the fierceness of a lion, pulled her back down to him and held her firmly against his chest. He poured his heart and soul into the embrace as he felt overwhelming joy. Ever since she had left earlier that day, he had been worried for what would happen when she was to return. He knew that she had perhaps gone to think about her feelings and that made Death nervous. If someone had to think about their feelings then it could sometimes mean that they didn’t really feel it. 

The entire day he had spent away doing Life’s daily chores. He knew them all by heart, he had spent enough time with her to know her routine and how she did what she did. He tended to the flowers, watered her plants, pulled out weeds, planted some new seeds in the expanding area, fed her barn animals, took Josephine out for a ride (the horse initially was wary of Death but Josephine and Despair got along very well), played with some of the kittens (an activity he enjoyed greatly, though he would never admit that to anyone), and finally, he had checked in on the animals who were recovering from injuries in the barn. He was by no means as good as Life was at her chores but he did his best. 

However, even with the busywork, his mind kept returning to Life and her absence. It was almost lonely without her chatting to her animals or asking if he wanted any water or food. He missed how she would smile at the most banal things that he never saw beauty in but Life did. He loved that about her - how unlike him she was. She saw beauty in everything, even him. She was truly a saint when it came to her optimism and eagerness to take care of those around her. 

This also contributed to his anxiety about what she would do when she returned. Especially now that he knew that he was in love with her. He loved her and he admitted that, but he wasn’t sure if Life felt the same way. And he didn’t want to hold onto hope. Hope was a fleeting and childish thing after all - nothing got done with hope. He expected her to dismiss him and to tell him that she only meant that she loved him in a platonic and friendly manner. Romance was seldom on Death’s mind, but with Life he wished to have one that would rival Eros’s with Psyche. 

But would she feel the same?

These were all thoughts that burned in his mind. However, after what she had just told him, he knew that she wanted just as much, if not more. And Death, he knew he was all too happy to deliver. He just needed to make sure Life understood that.

As he held her closely, he stroked her soft and wavy hair, its reddish pink hue was bright in the setting sun’s light. Her body radiated with an energy that he enjoyed basking in so much. But that was not the prerogative at the moment.

“Life…” He started as he looked her in the eyes, still stroking her hair. She met his gaze with reluctance but then melted in his arms and relaxed upon seeing the utterly in love expression in his eyes. “Nothing could be further from the truth.”

“D-Does that m-mean..?” Life stuttered, once again overwhelmed but he knew that she wouldn’t pass out on him again. The smile on her face was returning and Death knew that she would be fine. 

“Yes, my beloved, my Flower, I love you, I’m in love with you as well.” He whispered sweetly. Life couldn’t help it, she squealed in delight as she tackled him once more in a hug, which surprised Death but he was ever so eager to return it. 

The two of them held each other closely as they traded content and happy looks. Life pressed her forehead against his as she eyes his mask and then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to where his lips would be. Death relaxed in her embrace as he stroked her cheek and hair. She pulled away after several seconds.

They gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly as he held her closely and they cuddled beneath the set sun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it! Life is my baby and omg I love writing her in this chapter! BUT YES!! Life and Death finally confess to each other and they are both sure in their feelings now!!! Yay!!!!  
> REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! I got several today and it gave me extra motivation to make this chapter excellent for you guys!   
> Again, REVIEWS GIVE WRITERS ENERGY AND SOUL, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Thank you!!  
> -Sage


	8. The Horseman and Maiden Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is showing Life constellations and he ends up revealing his face to her, and some sweet and sensual moments occur...

The moon was bright above them. The stars were plenty and the light was bright. Death held Life closely as they cuddled beneath the sky. He was stroking her hair gingerly with one hand and with the other holding hers. He loved holding her hand, especially seeing how much smaller they were compared to his. He would occasionally pull his hand away to point to a constellation and describe it to Life. 

“That one is known as the Merias. It’s the Constellation of a woman who chases after her son, the Estas.” He explained as he noticed just how much attention she was paying. She truly was fascinated by the stars above her and what they meant. 

“It’s all so beautiful…” She said amazed. Death chuckled as he nodded once.

“You could certainly say that. All of those stars are different worlds, different realms. Countless civilizations.” He said endearingly. Life looked at him in awe. 

“Have you visited all of them?” She asked. Death laughed at that but then shook his head as he studied her glowing green eyes. 

“No, I have not. But I have seen many of them, due to my travels as a Nephilim and as a Horseman.” Death elaborated. Life nodded before returning her gaze to the stars. A silence came upon them as they both stared at the stars. Death however, managed to slyly turn his head to see her eyes light up with such wonderful energy. He found himself turning his attention to her smile and as well as her lips. 

He remembered the kiss she had given him several days ago. It took everything within him not to remove the mask and feel her lips against his that day. What held him back was the fear - the fear of judgement and the anxiety that came with it. He did not want her to be afraid of him. He knew his face wasn’t handsome like how it used to be. He knew he was scarred terribly. He wished he wasn’t, but that was why he wore the mask. 

But he still couldn’t help but think about kissing her at that very moment.

* * *

Life had been looking up at the stars when she felt Death’s gaze on her. She let him stare at her for several seconds before she turned her attention fully to him and smiled warmly as she stroked his hair, it was so soft now due to them having taken a bath together earlier that day. She giggled at the expression in his eyes, which was intense and longing. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence. She felt herself go soft as his attention turned to her eyes and he closed his own for several seconds before reopening them. 

“I want to kiss you.” He remarked honestly. Life blinked in surprise as she realized what he meant by that. He wanted to remove his mask and show her his face in order to do that. In order to lighten the mood, she smiled mischievously before booping his nose. 

“Is that allowed?” She asked, referring to the mask. Death laughed at that, a genuine and amused laugh. She smiled to herself, glad to see him not as tense as several moments prior. She could see the smile in his eyes as he gazed at her.

“Maybe.” He teased before his expression turned uncertain. She could tell he had a million thoughts racing through his head but wasn’t sure which one to voice. If anything, the poor dear needed a hug. She was very eager to provide. She closed the small distance between them and held him closely. 

“Are you truly all right with that?” She whispered. She felt him shudder lightly before he nodded slowly. 

“Yes, I am.” He reassured her. He stared into her eyes with such an intense yet scared look. “Could you remove it, please..? If I do it, I might change my mind.”

Life swallowed before she nodded. “Of course I will. If that would be all right with you then certainly.” She said as she sat up and Death followed suit. He sat across from her. Life studied his expression before he nodded once to reassure her. She smiled sweetly as she reached over to grab the sides of his mask-

“Ah!” She gasped as she felt Death grab her wrists with speeds she had never seen him exude. He gave her a surprised look before releasing her immediately. 

“I’m sorry, it is a reflex.” Death explained sheepishly. 

“It will be okay,” She told him honestly, smiling warmly. “I will be slower.” And then she reached out once more, this time slower. He closed his eyes this time to avoid seeing her hands coming. She simply took both sides of the mask and pulled it off slowly. 

She gasped softly as she held his mask in her hands gingerly. She could see his face. It was nothing like she expected. He was terribly scarred - burned mostly on the left side of his face with two scars coming over his right cheek. He had no nose as well, just a hole, much like a skeleton’s. As she finished looking over his face, he reopened his eyes and flinched as he looked away, his hair cascading over his face as he hunched over. Life was shocked - she had never seen him flinch before. It was such a response that was so unbefitting of him. She didn’t like that flinch. 

“Death, are you all right?” She asked gingerly. He exhaled heavily. 

“No, I’m scared.” He admitted. Life looked at him in despair. She didn’t know what to do or say. So she settled for the only thing she knew she could do. 

“Death, can you please look at me..?” She asked gently. He hesitated but with a jerky movement he looked up at her. His hair was slightly obscuring his face but with a smooth motion, Life pinned his hair behind his ear. As she examined his face once more, she couldn’t help but be in awe. He was certainly not average looking but his scars made him look distinguishable and to some extent - handsome. She could see the features that would have once made some ladies and some men turn their heads. Even with his horrible scars, he looked like himself. 

And she liked the way he looked. 

* * *

Life smiled warmly as she stroked his burnt cheek. His breath hitched as he looked at her hand and then at her face, which was ever so inviting and sweet. She was blushing as well. He hesitated to take her positive reaction as a good sign, he needed to be sure. He did not turn away, how could he when Life’s gentle and smooth fingers were caressing his face sweetly. He stared at her eyes as he felt the embarrassment and yet also the shame return.

“You must think I am ugly…” He stated under his breath. He saw Life gasp in shock as she shook her head and cupped his face tenderly. The motion was slow but intentionally so. He knew she did not want to frighten or harm him, even though the scars were ancient now and he could feel no more pain from them.

“No… not at all.” She said with the softest tone he had ever heard from her. He bore into her eyes with his own as he saw the truth in her words. She could never lie to him and never had and he knew this well. “If anything, I think you are quite handsome.” She whispered delicately. 

Without hesitation and with all the love and desire in the universe, he closed the distance and kissed her. He could feel her tense up in surprise before giving into it and melting under his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moaned into the kiss as he kissed her tenderly. 

“D-Death…” He heard her murmur as they parted lips briefly before he locked their lips together once more, kissing her with more fervor and amorous feeling. Several long seconds had gone by before they parted again and stared into each other’s eyes. Death knew immediately when he saw the dilated look in her eyes that she desired him. And honestly, he desired her as well. 

He smiled warmly as he pressed her against his body and leaned over to kiss her neck, eliciting a soft and sweet moan from her lips. It was louder when he gently bit into her neck and ran his tongue over it. She shuddered beneath his touch as she felt her arousal come in full swing. Her body was heating up and she could feel his was as well.

His kisses continued down to her collarbone, where her dress was obscuring his desired goal. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, which Life blushed at. “May I remove this infernal piece of clothing?” He asked slyly. Life nodded eagerly as she stared down at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Y-Yes please…” She begged. Death smirked as he lifted her up and pulled her dress off of her body. She was so flustered as he gazed at her nude form for she did not wear underwear beneath her clothing - finding it uncomfortable. Life fell back to her knees as he caressed her waist and hips, continuing to kiss his way down her body until he reached her breasts. She was not large in the chest size but she wasn’t flat. She had very perky breasts and yet they were very tender and soft. He eagerly took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it as he sucked on it. 

“Ah!~” Life moaned as she wrapped her hands in his hair, clutching it tightly. Amusement and arousal coursed through him as he watched her expression. She was very much enjoying this. He decided to go further. He sat down comfortably and parted his mouth from her breast. He noted her confusion as he reached over and held her legs apart. Before realization settled in and she knew what he was going to do.

He didn’t even struggle to lift her, she was just that light. He looked up at her briefly to make sure she was comfortable with this and the excited and aroused look she gave him told him everything he needed to know. He leaned over before he licked the tip of her clitoris, causing Life to shudder as she tried not to lean back, knowing Death would do his best to position her to get a better angle. He didn’t even hesitate as he leaned over some more and started sucking on her clit, licking it every once in a while. Life moaned and cried out as he ate her out. He was so good at this and she wished she had gotten this treatment from him sooner. She felt herself starting to unravel as her climax was building up. Death seemed to notice this too as he pulled away moments before she could cum. 

Life pouted and whined in exasperation. Death simply chuckled at her childishness. “Patient, my Flower, that was your warm up.” He teased as he ran his fingers over her sides and to her breasts, massaging them gently. She moaned softly before nodding once.

“Y-Yes, master…” She cooed. 

“Good girl…” He smirked as he settled her down on the soft grass. Life knew what was coming now as she stared up at Death, who was hovering over her with a hungry look in his eyes. “I’ve been so patient, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Of course, m-master~” Life nodded feverishly as he looked over her body for a moment before he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to reveal a very erect penis. He swiftly grabbed her waist and positioned himself over her. 

“Are you ready to please me, my Flower?” He inquired teasingly. Life looked up at him with arousal in her eyes and with parted lips. He knew she was ever so eager to please him and he was ever so eager to fuck her hard. 

“Y-Yes, master, take me please!~” She begged softly before he chuckled huskily as he brought her closer to his pelvis. 

“Very well then, Beautiful~” He whispered before sliding himself inside of her, causing Life to blush green instantly and cry out in delight as she spread her legs out further for him to slide in all the way. He didn’t even hesitate as he adhered to her wishes, sliding himself all the way till his balls. Life gasped in slight pain yet also pleasure as she felt his cock prod at her cervix but just barely. 

“Ah!~” She exclaimed as she tilted her head back. Death smirked as he slid out slowly and almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. His movements were slow and drawn out, in an effort to arouse his partner even further. It clearly worked, seeing how much she was starting to shudder beneath him, arching her back to allow him even more access. After several more thrusts, he started to pick up the pace, speeding up with every thrust of his waist. His cock slid in and out of her and he grunted under his breath as he fucked her. 

Life was too busy moaning and being her usual loud self in bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder and wrapping her legs around his waist as he sped up. “D-Death, ah!” 

“Y-Yes, my love?~” He stuttered as he kept his pace up. 

“H-Harder please!” She begged loudly as he eagerly obliged, ramming her full force as he felt the walls of her vagina squeeze his cock tightly. He knew her climax was coming and so was his. His penis pulsed as he felt himself begin to cum inside of her. He drew it out a bit longer, just to see Life cum first. 

It didn’t take much longer before she was screaming and digging her nails into his back, which didn’t hurt him at all. Her eyes were clamped shut as she cried out his name, “Deaaaaath!!!~” She screamed before she climaxed hard, her walls pulsing and squeezing his dick harder than before. 

He didn’t hold back as he quickly came shortly after, thrusting into her roughly once as his seed shot out into her. A pause before he thrusted into her again, cumming inside of her some more. With a final thrust, he was completely depleted as he held his position inside of her so that his sperm would stay within her. Life had already collapsed back onto the soft grass as she panted heavily. Death steadied himself over her, not wanting to crush her as he slowly slid out of her and fell to her side, pulling her body close to his as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. 

Life was still panting but was starting to regain her breath. She never understood how he could never lose his breath after cumming. She giggled softly as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He looked down at her with happiness as he chuckled at her gesture. 

“You’re so loving, my dearest.” He remarked sweetly. 

“So are you, my love.” Life retorted with equal sweetness. 

At that, Death chuckled warmly once more before they settled into a comfortable silence. They basked in each other’s warmth and love as they drifted off into sleep. And Death finally felt accepted fully by Life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheehee!! I'm on a roll my guys!  
> Three chapters in just three days?? More likely than you think! lol  
> Anyway, you know the routine, REVIEWS ARE VALID AND I NEED THEM PLEASE VALIDATE MY OBSESSION WITH THESE TWO!


	9. A Maker Discovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death have just finished a chore and they return to find a familiar face to Life and to us but not to Death. The newcomer brings some foreboding news as well...

“...and that’s when we found Strife hanging upside down, drunk off his arse.” Death finished retelling as Life laughed. He smiled down at her as she wiped a tear away and giggled as she calmed down.

“Your family sounds like an interesting bunch!” Life remarked as she grinned happily at Death, who chuckled and nodded. He knew that for a fact and he cared about his siblings very much but didn’t always have time, especially recently, to have personal time with them. No, he was too busy spending most of his free time with Life, who was happy to have his company he knew. 

“They are indeed. All four of us are warriors but I like to think that we are all, in the words of Strife, ‘dumb of ass, yet heart of gold.’” Death commented, using his hands for emphasis. Life giggled again. 

“Seems like a good definition.” She gave him the most heartwarming smile he had ever seen and he cleared his throat slightly as he admired his girlfriend’s beauty. They had only been together for several days now, but it was still blissful and sweet. He knew that he loved her and she loved him and that brought him genuine joy, despite him not always wanting or willing to share that joy. Their relationship relied on secrecy but also the fact that he was just not as open as Life was with her emotions. 

“I can only agree.” He said warmly and she blushed at his tone. He chuckled at her display of sheepishness. By the time they arrived back at Life's cottage, it was midday. Death was prepared to spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch with his love. But fate had other plans for them.

Standing in front of Life’s cottage was a creature Death had not seen in a long time. The creature was male, standing tall and towered over both Death and Life effortlessly. He was broad and muscular, built less like a warrior and more like a builder. He had a beard and hair, both of the same amber color. He had cold blue eyes with sharp teeth. He was dressed in a pair of leather overalls with a blue scarf and brown boots. He had minimal armor on and it didn’t seem to weigh him down. This was a Maker. 

“Ulthane?” Life asked aloud in shock as Death saw her go tense yet uncertain in form. 

“By Maker’s Beard, it’s you!” The Maker exclaimed happily as he grinned. Life came out of her stupor as she grinned in utter excitement and ran to the Maker, embracing him to the best of her ability, which was a strange yet amusing sight due to the massive size difference. The Maker returned the hug before they released each other. Death was momentarily surprised before he remembered that Life’s family was literally a group of Makers. 

“I’m so glad to see you!” Life exclaimed with just as much vigor and excitement. The Maker chuckled as he set her down. She looked like a doll compared to him. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Rascal!” The Maker replied. Life then turned to Death and smiled at him, gesturing for him to come over. He obliged but slightly reluctantly. Life held his hand softly as she looked up at the Maker. 

“Death, I want to introduce you to my best friend and uncle. This is Ulthane.” Life introduced as she looked at the two males. Death was eyeing the Maker with intrigue but also respect. He didn’t want to be disrespectful to Life’s family. Ulthane on the other hand, was far less respectful.

“He’s a Horseman, Life…” Ulthane said ominously. Death rolled his eyes as he exhaled.

“Yes, and water is wet.” Death remarked sarcastically. He noted that Life went stiff yet was trying to find a way to diffuse the situation. He did not care for the pleasantries. 

“I know he is, Ulthane.” Life started, with slight exasperation, as if expecting this response. “But he hasn’t ever tried to kill me. He didn’t even know I was a person before we met.”

“And you trusted him?” Ulthane shouted in shock yet confusion. 

“I can’t help but notice that you are talking about me, so let me butt in for a moment.” Death said sardonically as he continued, “What she says is true. I have no intention of hurting her, if anything, it is the opposite.” With that statement, he pulled Life closer to him and stroked her hair gingerly. She nuzzled him back happily. “She has my heart, Maker. I would lay my life for her if need be.” 

Ulthane looked shocked and openly so. He didn’t say a word for several long seconds. Then he hummed under his breath as he gazed at the two. Death didn’t have a clue what he was thinking and the Maker did not make it obvious. 

* * *

While the Maker was thinking, Life had been so excited to see Ulthane once more. Seeing him again made her so happy that she didn’t think life could get any more perfect. However, there was still the matter of whether or not he would approve of Death’s and hers relationship. Not that it mattered, but it was still something she wanted regardless. 

It took the Maker several more seconds before he looked at the couple and Life saw the exhale as he nodded once. “All right. I can see you both care deeply about each other. I don’t object.” Ulthane finally said. Life exhaled in relief as she hugged the Maker again. She missed his warmth and protective form. 

“Thank you, uncle…” She whispered gently. She knew Ulthane was smiling as he patted her back and chuckled. 

“All right now,” He said. Life giggled before she realized something. 

“Ulthane, where have you been?!” She demanded as she suddenly felt quite fired up. “It’s been almost 200 years, where were you all?” She asked, genuinely sorrowful. Ulthane looked at her with the most heartbroken look ever. He exhaled softly.

“I know, little rascal. And I would have changed that in an instant if I could.” He murmured. “But for some reason, this realm refused to allow anyone inside for that period of time. We tried for so long to come in but we couldn’t. The only reason I’m here now is because I was passing by the gate and wanted to test it. It was opened and I’m here now.” 

Life knew Ulthane would never lie to her. And he didn’t but it still hurt. Their absence had been hurtful and even though she knew now that they never wanted to abandon her, they had no choice after all, it was still painful and she felt upset. 

“I…” Life exhaled. “I understand, but it still hurts, Ulthane.” 

“And I cannot expect you to forgive us regardless. It may have been out of our control but there was not a single day where I didn’t think about you and your animals.” He chuckled as he ruffled her hair jokingly. Life couldn’t help but smile at his remarks. 

“I will get over it.” She said simply as she smiled. “So long as you all come visit me!”

“It is a deal then.” Ulthane chuckled. Then he turned to Death and looked at him with interest. “So how did you end up here?”

“Took a wrong turn, my Horse guided me here. I met Life by pure accident.” Death explained tersely. At that, Ulthane looked notably concerned yet confused. 

“Hrm…” He muttered. Life saw the interactions between the two and nudged Ulthane for more information.

“What’s wrong?” 

He didn’t say anything for a good ten seconds. When he finally did speak, Life noted a very concerned and worried tone in his voice. “He did not come through the portal. That is the only way to enter and exit this realm, according to how it was crafted. So the problem arises when we consider the fact that the Horseman arrived here not via the portal.” 

At that Life went stiff and tense. She could feel her heart accelerate as she looked at Death and then at Ulthane. Death looked notably concerned, seeing how wide his eyes were. Ulthane shared the emotion but his expression was grim and uncertain. Life looked between the two, unsure of what to think. 

“What’s… what’s wrong..?” She almost did not want to ask but felt that she had to know about this regardless. This was her life and home after all. 

“You could have unwanted intruders here, Life.” Death said quietly, as if he did not want to acknowledge the terror of such a topic. Life’s eyes widened as she realized the implications. 

“So… you’re saying that I am still in danger?” 

“Perhaps until this realm realigns itself once more. I have a theory as to why this is occurring. The stars and other neighboring realms can sometimes affect the realm’s properties. I believe that after a certain period, this will no longer be an issue. But for now, I would advise caution.” Ulthane theorized as he gave the couple a somewhat reassuring look.

“I suppose you have a point,” Life said honestly. While it was scary to think about other unfriendly people entering her realm, she knew that if she hadn’t seen anyone else besides Death in several moons that it would just be very unlikely for someone else to show up. She wanted to remain optimistic. Not everyone who came in here was evil, Death was proof of that. Regardless, she knew she needed to be cautious. She smiled slightly as she nodded. “Well then, we’ll just have to be more careful.” 

“I will be here to protect her if need be.” Death vowed. Life couldn’t help but smile warmly at his declaration. She took his hand and embraced him. If Ulthane had any remarks, he kept them to himself. 

“I don’t doubt that, but you can never be too careful.” Ulthane said bluntly. As he looked at the couple, he could see the love and affection they both had for each other. He knew that Death would not hurt Life but he was still worried for his niece. He had to put his trust in the Horseman and in Life. After all, she was no longer a child. 

She would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but I do hope you enjoyed it!   
> Alas, Ulthane has discovered their secret and he plans on keeping it a secret as well. We have some new developments with Life's realm that are suspicious but that is okay! She'll be fine! ...right?   
> Ohhhkay! So, once more, REVIEWS are SUPER VALUABLE! They help writers like myself who don't do this for profit get motivated and excited to write. I also just love reading your guys thoughts on the story thus far!  
> So again, PLEASE REVIEW!   
> Thank you!


	10. The Maiden's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please read the notes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, MASSIVE FUCKING TW FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT.  
> There is no assault described BUT it is implied and the start of it technically is. Even though the physical act is not described, I still must warn my readers just in case. 
> 
> In case anyone feels the need to reach out if you've experienced sexual assault, here is the US Hotline:  
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> (See end notes for more info and a tldr.)

Abbadon was not sure how he had ended up here. This was a realm he had never been to before. It was gloriously beautiful and for a moment he thought he was in Eden. He dismissed the idea when he saw traces of life in the forests around him. 

He heard the sound of absentminded singing and he realized that he was not alone in this realm. Approaching the noise, he saw a strange figure. A femme that was no Angel nor Demon. She didn’t even appear to be Nephilim or Human. She looked utterly innocent and naive. Sweet and beautiful. He felt himself grow stiff and tense at the sight of her. He felt aroused even. 

He approached her, but not as himself. But as someone who he thought would be good to disguise himself as. 

* * *

Not much had happened in Life’s realm that day. She had finished her chores and was busy taking care of her garden. It had been about a month since she had seen Ulthane, and Death was always around ever since. He hadn’t shown up that day however. She figured he was late. Perhaps he had gotten caught up with some business with the Charred Council. Regardless, she knew he would come. He always did after all.

She heard footsteps approaching her and her head perked up in excitement. As she turned to see who it was she spoke, “Hello, my beloved, I’m so happy you’re here to-” 

She froze when her gaze settled on a creature that looked horrifying. He was huge, tall and broad with powerful muscles. He had red fiery skin with large horns adorning his head. He had no hair to speak of and wore metal armor almost embedded into his torso. The only piece of fabric he wore was a long loincloth. His eyes were glowing orange and fierce. It was not warm like Death’s gaze, this one was filled with a predatory look and held deep malice.

This was not Death… this was a demon.

“Your beloved is not here, whoever he is.” The demon spoke with a deep, demonic voice. 

“Well, I see that now, Mr..?” Life said calmly yet sounding polite. She did not want to immediately assume that he was here to kill her. No demon knew of her existence. She wanted to know the name of this creature before her as well. Perhaps Death would know of who he was.

“My name is Samael, dear one.” She took him at face value as he approached her and Life tensed slightly but stood up regardless. He walked around her, circling her. She saw how his eyes wandered all over her form, undressing her. She felt very uncomfortable and violated by his gaze alone. “What is yours?”

“Um, Life. My name is Life.” She said quietly yet still trying to be polite. She did not trust this demon one bit. She watched as he stopped in front of her and took her chin into his large hand, lifting her face up slightly. 

“What a pretty name for such a pretty face…” Samael said with something that she had seen in Death’s eyes many times - desire. But this was not something she wanted. Unlike Death, this creature’s desire was greedy and uncaring of her own feelings. She pulled away and laughed slightly with obvious discomfort.

“Thank you very much for the compliment, but let me escort you out of this realm. I’m sure you did not mean to find this realm.” She lifted her hands up in a calming motion as she smiled pleasantly yet internally she felt the deepest and darkest sense of incoming dread. This feeling was not something she wanted to feel anymore. She wanted this being gone. 

“No, I didn't mean to find this realm.” Samael stated as he easily crossed the distance with his far larger strides. He leered over at her as he grabbed her by the wrists. Life’s eyes widened as she struggled against him but could not break free. “But now I’m beginning to feel that I am glad that I did.” 

Life screamed as he pulled her down effortlessly and slammed her down on her back. The air left her lungs briefly before she shook her head and started to struggle against the monster, who didn’t at all seem troubled by her efforts. She kicked at him but he merely pinned her legs down and flipped her body over. 

“NO PLEASE!!!” She begged as the terror overwhelmed her as she felt the fabric of her dress tear...

* * *

Death jumped off of Despair as he unsummoned the horse. He was late and he knew that. Unfortunately, the Charred Council had asked him to do a task for them and he missed the window of time when Life was expecting him. He could only hope that his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend would forgive him. 

He exhaled with an almost dreamy air. Dust stood on his shoulder as the crow gave the Horseman a judgmental look. Death smirked as he shooed the crow away, who cawed at him in indignation. He laughed at the Crow.

Before the sound of loud thunder caused him to freeze up. 

He knew that thunder was a rarity in Life’s realm. He had never heard thunder ever in this realm. Worried, he hurried up to Life’e cottage but did not see her anywhere in the garden. Looking above him, he saw dark clouds above and the sound of thunder and lightning flashed in them. They looked very aggressive. He knew this was not natural. This was not something that was the force of nature. 

Now very distressed, he heard sounds coming from the cottage and he immediately barged in, ready to fight if necessary. Instead, he immediately put Harvester away as he saw Life’s body curled up in her bed above him. She was covering herself up and was crying, sobbing even.

Death proceeded up the stairs with grace and speed he knew he possessed but rarely acted on. He was terrified. He had never seen her cry. Not once in the entire time they’ve known each other. What had happened to her?

“Life..?” He asked as he sat next to her and shook her shoulder gingerly. “Are you all right?” 

Instead of answering him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and started wailing for dear life. Shocked yet wanting to comfort her, he held her closely and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. He could feel her wet tears. He was so scared and he could tell that she was so much more in pain and agony than he was. 

“Life, please…” But he still needed to know what happened. “What happened, my love..?”

Life was still crying as she looked up at him and then looked away, with shame in her eyes. It was then when he realized that her dress was torn and she was barely concealed. He felt a wetness in between her legs and looked down to see dark green blood staining her lower half. His heart dropped as he felt himself become numb and the terror rushed through him like poison. 

“I-I…” Life began, choking up. Death immediately held her fast and close, cutting her off from speaking further. \

“No, it’s all right. Breathe, my love, breathe…” He soothed softly. Now was not the time to remember his own gruesome experience. His beloved needed him. Life heaved slightly as she started to sob again and pressed herself so close to him that he swore that they were the same being. He wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes and nearly started to sob himself but held himself together for her sake.

“P-Please… d-don’t go…” Life begged as she cried. Death held her tighter as he shook his head.

“Never. I never will.” He promised as she offered a small smile but it crumbled soon after. She sobbed into the night as the storm outside raged on and rain started to pour hard and cruelly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr - Abbadon arrives in Life's realm and disguises himself as Samael and introduces himself to Life before assaulting Life. Death is not present during this. Later, when he does arrive, he comforts Life when he discovers what happened as she sobs into his shoulder.   
> This chapter was very difficult to write. As a victim of sexual assault myself and objectively, rape, I did not want to make this exploitative or romantic as many stories on here do (also, fuck you btw if you do that, you fucking failed abortion.)   
> I feel pretty confident that this chapter is handled well. I refuse to describe what happened to Life in detail because ew no.   
> From this moment forth, this story is going to have a bit of angst attached to it, but there will still be good and soft and wholesome moments. The next two chapters will also have some heavy stuff in it like trauma and PTSD symptoms.   
> Afterwards, the chapters from chapter 13 and onward will return to being full domestic fluff with small angst moments.   
> To make up for the next two chapters, chapter 13 is going to be a good and very wholesome one. But I do also want to point out that chapter 11 and 12 will not be as dark as this chapter was.   
> I will put appropriate content warnings when needed.
> 
> In case anyone feels the need to reach out if you've experienced sexual assault, here is the US Hotline once again:  
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think about this brief tonal shift and stay safe out there guys please...


	11. The Maiden's Nightmares and Her Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life wakes up from a nightmare and Death comforts her.

_ No… _

_ No..! _

_ NO! _

With a sudden start, Life sat up in her bed as she panted heavily. Beside her, Death was startled awake by her own awakening. She felt him hold her shoulders as he looked at her with worry. Life eventually caught her breath and slowly started to calm down. She turned to him as he looked over her cautiously. 

Life smiled halfheartedly. “I am alright, Death. Just… had a bad dream.” 

“It must have frightened you. You barely ever had night terrors before…” He paused as he looked ashamed for even bringing it up. Life cupped his face and smiled warmly. 

“I know,” She started, looking down at the bed with a saddened expression. And then it turned fearful. “I still haven’t… healed…” 

“And you don’t have to right away.” He held her closely and Life smiled briefly at the proximity. His warmth and form was always so comforting to her. It was why she wanted him to sleep with her, especially recently. “Healing takes many years and even still you never forget nor should you forgive.”

Life allowed herself to be held as she thought about his words. He was correct in all the technical aspects, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact that she wasn’t as happy as she was before. She felt like she was bringing Death down, or annoying him, or hurting him by her own selfishness. 

“Death, I…” She looked back up at him, and his expression turned perturbed as she hesitated before she exhaled. “I feel like I am a burden to you.”

“Never!” He exclaimed with fury and passion that she was surprised by but also deeply flattered. “You have never been a burden to me, my dearest. You have only been a source of great joy and pride for me. I am proud to be by your side and I take great joy in seeing you comfortable and happy.”

Life’s eyes swelled up with tears as she sniffed and smiled. “Thank you…” But even still, the feelings of being a burden were still present, albeit numbed out slightly. 

“This dream…” Death started, wanting to get Life to talk about it subtly. She looked at him and she could tell he was unsure of how to broach the subject. He had never asked her for any details of what happened that day but he knew enough about it that he didn’t need to know. “...it was about that day, wasn’t it?” 

Life hesitated in answering as she looked down in shame. “It was…” She said quietly though she knew he heard.

“Can you… tell me who it was..?” Death asked with the softest tone she had ever heard him speak. “Only if you are comfortable with that, do not feel pressured.” He reassured her gently. 

Life looked at him with a wide arrange of emotion - from worry to uncertainty to finally acceptance. But never contentment. “He called himself Samael…” 

Death went quiet for several seconds and Life knew immediately that he was furious. He was deathly still, breathing stopped and his eyes were wide with his lip curled upwards only barely with ill hidden rage. He tried to conceal it to the best of his ability but Life knew her partner too well. She touched his shoulder and rubbed it softly. 

“This demon… you know him…” Life spoke gingerly. Even thinking about him made her so fearful and filled with the memories of that day. She did not like to think about it nor did she want to. It was terrifying. Death noticed her unease and held her fast as he stroked her hair and Life slowly returned to reality albeit still in a daze. Regarding the statement, she knew simply from how he was posed and the disgusted and enraged expression on his face.

“Yes.” He said briskly yet almost through his teeth. He took a moment to compose himself as he glared at the wall but never at Life, not wanting to scare her or make her unhappy. She knew that even if his deadly gaze was turned to her, that she would not feel resentment or fear of him. He would never hurt her, and she knew this. The words he spoke next were bitter yet delightfully sadistic. “I would see him tortured viciously and bleeding until his death the next time he and I meet, my love.”

Life paused as she did not know how to respond to such words. On one hand, she would not mind seeing the disgusting bastard dead. But on the other hand, her compassion and care for the creatures and all living things around her made her feel uneasy at the idea of delighting in someone’s brutal murder. “I would rather you stay here with me and revenge can wait. I don’t even know if I want revenge, but simply justice.”

“I know how you must feel, Life.” Death spoke with a calm yet understanding tone. “But Hell would not punish Samael for such a crime. There would be no justice.”

At that, Life faltered and exhaled. “Then revenge would be the next best option…” She said softly yet accepted it. “I will not disallow you killing… him… for I would enjoy his end, even though the thought makes me wonder if I am a monster for such thoughts.”

“You are not a monster for wanting the creature who assaulted you dead, Life.” Death said. “What Samael did was abhorrent and not even the Creator themselves can save Samael from his end at my hands. And until then, I will be here to protect you.”

Life smiled slightly at that and cuddled up to him as she closed her eyes, lost in her thoughts of her partner and the happiness and safety she feels whenever he is near. And then those thoughts were gone as she realized something. “You won’t be here all the time… The Charred Council… they have need of you at times…”

“Ugh.” Death grumbled as he chuckled humorlessly. “Life, they could not find me if they needed me. I am staying with you to ensure that you are not harmed further. And besides...” With a sudden motion, Death lifted Life into his arms and raised her up so that her face could align with his. Their eyes were locked as he held her effortlessly. “...I am happier to be with you than anywhere near the Charred Council.”

Life smiled at that as she shed some more tears and hugged him tightly, her hair flying up briefly from the velocity of the movement of her connecting their bodies together. Death smiled warmly as she embraced him, she could feel it in his aura. 

“I’m here for you.” He said genuinely. “Always.”

“Always…” Life replied before they both settled back into bed and held each other closely as they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper hurt and comfort here bois!   
> This chapter isn't as heavy as last chapter and very short but I wanted to write something soft and comforting. This is honestly how I would have wanted to be comforted after such an awful event. And honestly, good for Life, man.   
> This chapter is short because there's nothing else I could add for this. It's just bittersweet and quick.   
> Next chapter will be longer!  
> Please REVIEW! They keep me going!


End file.
